Contigo en la Distancia
by EriiNess
Summary: La vida me había jugado demasiadas malas pasadas. De hecho, estaba casi completamente convencida de que mi situación nunca cambiaría, que siempre sería todo igual… Que siempre estaría sufriendo. Hasta que tú apareciste y cambiaste mi mundo por completo.
1. 1 Rendición

Los personajes son los ya conocidos de Stephenie Meyer y otros de mi invención, la historia es completamente de mi autoría, por lo que se prohíbe su reproducción sin consentimiento previo.

Es mi primer Fan Fic aquí, así que espero sus reviews

Posibles Lemmons a Futuro!

TODOS HUMANOS

1. Rendición

-Oye Nessie, creo que deberías intentarlo. No perderás nada con hacerlo.

-Oh si, perderé mi valioso tiempo Becca. Sabes que estoy muy ocupada como para hacer estas tonterías.

-¡Vamos! Por que pierdas una o dos horas de estudio no te convertirás en una ignorante.

-Déjame decirte que no estoy tan segura de ello. Quizás no termine siendo una ignorante pero puede que la exposición a las ondas electromagnéticas que emite la computadora maten las pocas neuronas que aún tengo en funcionamiento.

-Renesmee, estás preocupándome… Una idiotez más como esa y juro que te golpearé para que reacciones- dijo Rebecca entre risas.

Becca era una de mis mejores amigas junto con Rachel, su hermana. Con ella había compartido prácticamente toda mi vida aquí en Forks. Era mi compañera de locuras, mi cómplice incondicional… Más que una amiga, una hermana.

Desde hace días venía insistiéndome que sacara provecho de mi computadora portátil ingresando a una Web de citas. Lo que yo me preguntaba es cuál era el provecho que obtendría haciendo semejante pavada. Es cierto, no perdía nada y, con suerte, hasta podría ganar algo. Si, muy probablemente ganaría una terrible jaqueca.

Miré de reojo a Becca y suspiré mientras comenzaba a llenar el formulario de inscripción.

-¿Tienes una foto decente? Oh, ¡lo olvidaba! Tienes a tu bendita tía Alice, alias "la loca de las compras y el make up". Siempre sales como una muñequita de porcelana, no importa cuándo te la tomen.

-Ya, ¿qué te parece esta?- pregunté mirando fijamente la pantalla de mi portátil. Allí estaba yo, con mi solero blanco con volados de encaje, caminando descalza por las playas de la Push.

-Perfecta.

Di un último clic y la foto se cargó en mi perfil. Esa jovencita de cabello claro ondulado y largo, apenas sacudido por la suave brisa marítima, me miraba con sus ojos encendidos, de mirada profunda, demostrando una confianza que en mi interior no existía.

-Bueno, ahora se supone que debo esperar alguna respuesta.

-Apuesto que en menos de media hora ya tendrás una al menos.

-Si claro. No alucines Becca, por favor. Sea lo que sea que te estén dando, no te está ayudando en nada.

-Ay si, cómo no. Un poquitito de ego no te vendría nada mal Ness. Eres hermosa, por dentro y por fuera. Cualquier chico debería sentirse afortunado de tenerte.

-Si, seguramente. Recordémosle eso a mis ex.

-Que yo sepa tú terminaste con Seth.

-No me refería a él. Además tuve mis razones para hacerlo. Solo estaba con él para no estar sola. Ya me estorbaba tanta soledad… pero no fue una buena idea. Como dicen, mejor sola que mal acompañada.

-Y mejor acompañada que sola y aburrida como una ostra.

-¿Un "Becca refrán"?

-Totalmente. Casi diría un "Becca mandamiento".

-Como digas…-miré al cielo raso y reí.

Estuve a punto de apagar mi notebook pero una notificación en la esquina de la pantalla llamó mi atención.

-¡Recibiste una respuesta!- chilló Rebecca emocionada. –Te lo dije, tenía razón. ¿Qué me gano?

-Un auto nuevo.

-¿En serio?

-Sigue soñando- contesté mientras le daba clic a la notificación.

-Tiene que ser lindo por sobre todas las cosas.

-¡Por favor! Suelo ser un poco más profunda.

-Como sea, si tiene un six pack interesante ¡dale mi voto!- exclamó levantándose de mi cama y yendo hacia la puerta de mi cuarto.

-¿No te quedas?

-Salgo con Jared.

-Le mandas saludos. Dile a ese loco que lo adoro.

-Se lo diré… Bueno, no se, no vaya a enamorarse de ti.

-¡Becca!- revoleé un zapato justo cuando se cerraba la puerta, sofocando una débil risita.

Ni modo, debería ver yo misma de quién se trataba y si en verdad valía la pena.

-Ajam, veamos a este tal… Jacob Black.


	2. 2 Extraño Misterioso

2. Extraño misterioso

No había mucha información disponible sobre él, solo lo básico. Un perfil igual al mío, a diferencia de que no tenía foto alguna. Eso no daba muchas esperanzas: o bien era un viejo pervertido haciéndose pasar por un chico de veinte años o quien estaba del otro lado no era precisamente el gemelo de Taylor Lautner.

-Te decían radiador Renesmee… Siempre atrapando bichos- me reí estrepitosamente ante mi propia desgracia.

Según lo que leí, el tal Jacob tenía diecinueve años, aunque prácticamente eran veinte ya que su cumpleaños era en un mes.

Estudiaba ingeniería mecánica y trabajaba como supervisor de planta en el sector automotriz, casualmente en una fábrica de Volvos. Eso sumaba sin duda alguna un punto con Edward, mi padre. El adoraba los Volvos, sobre todo el suyo, a su bebé plateado.

En sus tiempos libres, Jacob –o Jake, como le gustaba que le dijeran- se dedicaba a escribir. Interesante, ya teníamos una coincidencia.

Por último, dejaba su dirección de correo electrónico _por si me apetecía establecer contacto con él, _según dijo textualmente.

Medité mi decisión por unos segundos. Por un lado estaba mamá, mi adorada Bella, que siempre me protegía y se preocupaba por mí, al igual que mi padre. A ellos no les vendría en gracia todo este asunto. Por otra parte, tener una charla con él no significaría nada. Seguramente nos saludaríamos, cruzaríamos unas cuantas palabras y eso sería todo. Con suerte quizás mantendríamos una o dos charlas más.

Sin demorarme más tiempo, y mirando de reojo mis manuales de italiano, ingresé a mi Messenger y agregué a mi nuevo contacto. Para mi sorpresa estaba online, por lo que me aceptó al instante.

-Hola Jacob- escribí velozmente. No hacía falta que le aclarara quien era, mi nick hablaba por si solo.

-Hola Renesmee, ¿cómo estás?- respondió segundos después.

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?

-Perfectamente. A decir verdad no creía que fueras a agregarme a tu lista de contactos.

-Yo no creí que fuera a entrar a esa página… Pero ya ves, mi amiga me convenció.

-Eso suena a una amiga muy insistente, ja ja.

-Muy, no te das una idea… Vi que tenemos algunas coincidencias…

-Por eso te envié la solicitud… Seamos sinceros, yo tampoco se muy bien qué hago metido en esa página. No creo mucho en las relaciones que puedan surgir de este modo… Pero supuse que al menos podría conocer gente y, quién sabe, entablar una amistad.

-Bueno, pensamos igual. Tenemos las mismas expectativas…

-Eso parece… Cuéntame un poco de ti. Al igual que yo, no dejaste mucha información en tu perfil… ¿Chica precavida?

-Bastante. Mmm, déjame ver… Estudio idiomas, mi pasión es el diseño y la música… De hecho, soy compositora. Y también escribo. No hay mucho más de mi, ¿y tú?

-Ya debes haber visto que estudio y trabajo. Mmm… También me dedico a la escritura, aunque no me considero un gran escritor. A decir verdad, me mantengo en el anonimato.

-¿Publicas?

-Si, pero sin ser reconocido. Una amiga mía publica por mí.

-Yo publico en una página web, pero con un pseudónimo. Tengo cuatro historias publicadas ya y, por suerte, tuvieron éxito.

-Me gustaría leerlos algún día.

-Seguro, luego te doy los links.

-En cuanto lo hagas prometo ponerme a leerlos.

-Gracias, es bueno sumar a un nuevo lector… Y bien, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

-Muy tranquilo, es mi día de descanso así que no hubo mucho por hacer.

-¿Tienes el lunes de día libre? ¡Qué suertudo!

-Si, pero tengo que trabajar los sábados Renesmee. Odio eso.

-Ni que los digas, ¡es un sacrilegio! Por cierto, puedes llamarme Ness o Nessie. Así me dicen todos.

-Claro Ness. ¿Y qué tal tu día?

-Normal… Bastante aburrido de hecho. Y ya estoy mirando con resquemor a mis libros de italiano. No tengo ganas de practicar hoy.

-Vamos, tienes que hacerlo.

-¡Pareces mi hermano mayor diciendo eso! Y eso que tienes poco menos de dos años más que yo.

-¡Ja! Generalmente sueno un poco sobre protector. Bueno, en si lo soy. A mis tres hermanas, por más que me saquen de quicio, las cuido muchísimo. En verdad las amo.

-Eso suena… Adorable. Es lindo que te preocupes tanto por ellas.

-¿Tú tienes hermanos?

-Nop, soy la niñita de papá y mamá. Solo tengo primas menores, Jaslice y Rosemmett.

-¿Qué clase de nombres son esos?

-Pregúntale a mi madre, ella fue quien inició la tradición. Mi nombre es la combinación de Reneé, el nombre de mi abuela materna, y Esme, el nombre de mi abuela paterna. Lo mismo va para mi segundo nombre, Carlie. Es la combinación de Carlisle y Charlie.

-Eso si que suena extraño… ¿Y Jaslice y Rosemmett de qué combinación loca vienen?

-De mis tíos Jasper y Alice y de mis tíos Rosalie y Emmett. Lo se, suena a algo de dementes estos nombres.

-Si, algo… Pero se ve que las aprecian mucho.

-Somos muy unidos entre todos. En verdad no puedo quejarme, tengo a la familia que cualquiera desearía- terminé de tipear cuando escuché un ruido detrás de mi puerta. Seguro era mamá. –Lo siento Jake, pero ya debo irme. O estudio o mamá desaparece mi portátil y eso no está dentro de mis planes.

-Fue un gusto hablar contigo Nessie. Cuídate.

-Tú igual… Adiós.

-¿Mañana estarás?

-Eso creo.

-Te esperaré.

Mamá entró en ese instante con una sonrisa en el rostro. Últimamente siempre estaba así, demasiado feliz. Me encantaba verla así.

-¿Hiciste tu tarea de italiano nena?

-Ahora mismo estaba haciéndola- respondí con el libro abierto sobre mi regazo. Mi computadora ya estaba cerrada a un costado.

-Ven, aprovecha que tus tías se fueron de compras y que Emmett y Jas se llevaron a Jaslice y Rosemmett a ver una película.

-Así que no hay moros en la costa- reí.

Me puse de pie llevando conmigo mi libro y mi cuaderno junto con unas cuantas lapiceras. Lo más probable es que Carlisle o Esme se sentaran a estudiar conmigo como solían hacer cada vez que la casa estaba tranquila y no con el tumulto constante que armaban mis tíos y primas.

Mamá me rodeó con uno de sus brazos y me acompañó hasta la sala de estar. Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados juntos en uno de los sillones mientras que papá estaba en el piano interpretando la nana que había compuesto para mí.

No se por qué esa dulce melodía me hizo recordar a Jake. Ese extraño misterioso había entrado en mi vida… Supe, desde ese instante, que esa había sido nuestra primera charla, pero no la última.


	3. 3Pensamientos

3. Pensamientos

-Nena, ¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Carlisle sin apartarse de Esme.

-Mmm… No, está bien, no hace falta. Esta lección es bastante fácil.

Coloqué mis cosas sobre la mesa y me senté a trabajar. Quería terminar lo más rápido posible para poder tener un tiempo libre para mí.

Intenté concentrarme en las malditas reglas de ortografía pero me fue imposible. Lo único que había escrito hasta ahora era la palabra _Love _unas cuantas veces, rodeada de corazoncitos. En serio, no entendía qué rayos me pasaba.

Hice un bollo la hoja de papel que estaba usando y la tiré al cesto de basura desde mi asiento. De alguna u otra forma lograría terminar mis tareas, así tuviera que quemarme las pestañas leyendo. Pero… Jacob. Dios, era imposible que tuviera a un desconocido metido en mi mente de esta manera. Solo me rondaba su nombre por mi cabeza, como un cartelito de neón que no me dejaba en paz.

Dejé mi lapicera a un costado y fingí estar muy metida en mi lectura para poder pensar a gusto sobre lo que verdaderamente me interesaba.

-¡Que idiota! Ni siquiera se me ocurrió preguntarle de dónde era- dije mentalmente. Claramente mi astucia brillaba… Por su ausencia.

Pero era obvio, cada vez que hablaba con un chico al que no conocía o me olvidaba hasta de mi propio nombre o hablaba hasta por los codos intentando llenar cualquier posible silencio incómodo.

Aunque, ahora que me lo planteaba de este modo, algo en la conversación con Jacob no me cerraba. Yo no había dudado en ningún momento, ni me puse nerviosa… Solo había sido yo misma, sin el más mínimo problema. Había hablado con él de forma abierta, sincera y espontánea sin necesidad de esforzarme para ello. En pocas palabras, todo había fluido de forma natural.

Supongo que ese podía ser, inconcientemente, el motivo por el cual Jake estaba en mis pensamientos. Me había sentido totalmente cómoda con él, había creado fácilmente un vínculo entre los dos aún así detrás de una pantalla.

Papá colocó su mano sobre mi hombro haciéndome volver a la realidad. Creo que ya se había dado cuenta de que había estado haciendo cualquier otra cosa menos prestarle atención a mis deberes.

-¿Cómo vas Ness?

-Ya termino. Solo tengo que hacer un par de anotaciones y subrayar algunos términos- respondí mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Muy bien… En un rato la cena estará lista, así que apúrate.

-Si papá, seguro.

Rápidamente hice unos garabatos con mi lapicera en mi manual, leí las reglas de acentuación y las anoté de forma resumida en mi cuaderno de apuntes. En otro momento las leería con mayor detenimiento.

Una vez hecho esto, corrí escaleras arriba hacia mi cuarto y tiré mis libros sobre mi cama. Miré con mucho cariño a mi computadora pero sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de la idea de prenderla. Más tarde podría hacerlo sin problemas y así podría contarle todo a Becca. Kristen seguramente no se conectaría esta noche así que esperaría a mañana para repasar los chismes del fin de semana.

Al igual que yo, Kristen estudiaba italiano los martes y jueves en el centro universitario de idiomas, fuera de Forks por supuesto. En un pueblito tan chico a lo máximo que podías aspirar era a tener una preparatoria. Todo lo demás deberías buscarlo en las ciudades de los alrededores, así que el tener auto propio era más que indispensable.

Kris y yo nos conocíamos desde principios de la cursada de este año y nos hicimos amigas de inmediato. Aunque no tenía la misma relación como la que tenía con Rach y Becca, nos llevábamos muy bien y hacía que mis días en el instituto fueran más divertidos.

Era una lástima que mis gemelas del alma no compartieran conmigo mis días de cursada. Ellas eran menores que yo, así que todavía estaban en la prepa, en los primeros años.

Bajé las escaleras y fui directo a la cocina, donde ya estaba todo preparado para la cena familiar. Jaslice y Rosemmett entraron corriendo justo en ese instante.

-¡Prima! Doña aburrida, ¿qué hiciste hoy?- preguntó Jaz divertida.

-Que no vea películas sobre duendecitos parlanchines es muy distinto a ser aburrida- dije cruzada de brazos.

-Como sea… Siempre estás en tu cuarto estudiando, ¿me vas a decir que eso no es ser aburrida?

-Es ser responsable Rosy, algo que tú no sabes aún. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tengo que ser la mayor?

-Solo tienes un año más.

-Si, pero parece que estoy a años luz de su etapa madurativa.

-Claro, ya entiendo… ¡Entonces eres una anciana!- rieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Tío Jasper!- chillé. Él siempre lograba tranquilizarme, como si tuviera una especie de don o algo por el estilo.

-¿Qué pasa Renesmee? ¿Mi hijita ya te está volviendo loca?

-¡Papá!

-¡Si! Deberías enseñarle a comportarse como tú.

-Ya sabes que heredó el carácter de su madre, igual que Rosy lo hizo- sonrió y me estrechó entre sus brazos. –Eres mi sobrina favorita Nessie, pero no vayas a decírselo a Rosy o se pondrá celosa- susurró. Yo solo reí y asentí.

Tío jasper era muy diferente a mi querido Emm, no solo por su estructura física. Era alto, de contextura delgada, cabello rubio rizado y unos preciosos ojos miel, como los que tenían todos en mi familia, a excepción de mamá –que tenía ojos color chocolate- y yo, que los tenía verdosos. Era muy reservado y tranquilo, paciente y reflexivo.

Tío Emmett era todo lo contrario. Estar con él era sinónimo de diversión alocada. Mi tía Rose tenía razón en decir que era su oso, porque en verdad era gigante. Su espalda era ancha y sus músculos parecían los de un levantador de pesas profesional. Sin dudas, era el más grandote de la familia. Para muchos había resultado intimidante, pero al conocerlo uno se daba cuenta que lo que tenía de fuerza lo tenía de corazón. Y de humor también. Se la pasaba haciendo chistes y bromas y buscando la manera de sacarle al menos una sonrisa a Eddie con sus bobadas. No siempre lo conseguía porque a papá le gustaba mantener su perfil serio, pero muchas veces lo vi dejar entrever una pequeña sonrisita.

-Ya niñas, no discutan más. Ustedes son dos revoltosas –sonreí con gusto ante las palabras de Jas- y tú eres mi adorada seria –mejor hubiera cortado en adorada y no hubiera agregado más. Ahora las que sonreían complacidas eran mis locas primas.

-Al menos saben de quién van a obtener algo provechoso y de quiénes no se puede esperar nada a futuro- concluí y me senté en mi lugar.

Yo las quería a mis primas pero se la pasaban constantemente criticando mi forma de ser. Eso era algo que me ponía los pelos de punta y me daba ganas de mandarlas al diablo. Pero no, debía ser delicada, eran parte de la familia y esa era su forma de ser. Para ellas lo más importante eran la moda, el make up y los chicos. Sus mentes adolescentes no daban para mucho más y nadie podría reclamarles sobre ello.

Además, ellas no sabían por las experiencias que yo había pasado en mi corta vida. Hechos que a cualquier persona la cambiarían para siempre, la marcarían a fuego con recuerdos oscuros e imborrables. Por algún motivo, que según lo que yo creía era para no perturbarlas por demás y proteger un poco de mi intimidad, nadie había querido que se enteraran de lo sucedido. Había pasado hacía muchos años atrás, pero las reminiscencias aún permanecían intactas en mis padres, abuelos y tíos. Y sobre todo en mí.

Una lágrima restalló por mi rostro, recorriéndolo suavemente y dejando una brillante y húmeda estela. La enjugué con el dorso de mi mano, a tiempo para que nadie se diera cuenta de mi instante de debilidad. Ya me lo había repetido mil veces, para los demás debía ser la chica fuerte y decidida, que no le teme a nada. Para mí misma podría guardarme mis instantes de tristeza y mi sentimiento de vacío y soledad.


	4. 4 Guerra Familiar

4. Guerra Familiar

-Nessie, ¿podrías encargarte de llamar a los demás? La cena está lista ya- dijo Esme con su mejor sonrisa. Justo que acababa de sentarme. Siempre era así, bastaba que yo me sentara o decidiera tomarme un tiempo para mí para que alguien viniera y me pidiera un favor. Que karma.

-Claro abuela. De ahí a que me hagan caso es otra cosa- reí.

Salí de la cocina comedor y me dirigí a la sala de estar donde Alice y Rose estaban charlando sobre todo lo que habían comprado ese día. Teníamos suerte de ser una familia bastante acomodada y en un muy buen pasar económico, así que cada uno tenía lo que quería. Y eso me incluía a mí también, pero lo que yo verdaderamente quería no se conseguía en tiendas de moda ni se compraba con dinero.

-¡Nessie! ¡No sabes todo lo que compramos hoy! Te traje unos regalitos nena- chilló Alice como si se tratara de haber descubierto América. Fingí sorpresa para no quitarle la ilusión.

-¿A si? ¡Quiero ver!- sin dudas me merecía un Oscar a la mejor actriz de reparto del año. Aplausos para mí.

-Ya lo dejé todo en tu cuarto cariño. Estoy segura que te encantarán.

-Yo ayudé en la elección- dijo Rose a sus espaldas.

-Venía a avisarles que la cena ya está lista.

Emmett bajó de dos en dos los escalones de la escalera igual que un hiperactivo niño pequeño.

-¿Escuché la palabra cena? ¿Eso significa comida?- se carcajeó a mi lado, desordenándome el cabello con una de sus manos.

-Muy gracioso… Claro que si tontito, ¿qué más puede significar la cena?

-¡Ouch! Me hieres sobrinita… Yo que te quiero tanto.

-¡Emm!- lo abracé con fuerza y le di un empujoncito. –Eres todo un caso… Bueno, mejor vamos o Esme nos regañará. Pero… ¿Ed y Carlisle?

-Llamaron del hospital. Una urgencia de último momento.

-Que raro- suspiré resignada. –Pueblo pequeño, infierno grande… En serio no se cómo surgen tantas emergencias en un lugar como este.

-Debe haber muchos Emmett sueltos.

-¡Alice!

-¿Qué? Solo decía- hizo una mueca graciosa y salió pitando para la cocina antes de que tío Emm la despeinara toda.

Para mi mala suerte Carlisle era el doctor reconocido de Forks y mi papá había querido seguir sus pasos, lo que solo podía significar una cosa: casi nunca estaba en casa.

Edward había terminado su carrera no hace mucho tiempo atrás. Era entendible ya que comenzó sus estudios a una edad tardía, luego de haber intentado establecerse como pianista compositor célebre. No es que no lo lograra – de hecho tuvo mucho éxito según mamá me contó-, pero el seguir ese camino lo llevaba a tener que irse de Forks y abandonar a su familia. Así que se decidió por estudiar medicina como su padre, a quien tanto admiraba por el servicio fiel que les brindaba a todos los habitantes desde hacía años.

Al fin y al cabo no se de qué le sirvió su elección. Como médico también abandonaba a su familia… Sobre todo a mí. Siempre tenía que estar disponible para cualquiera menos para su propia hija.

Recuerdo que cuando era niña mamá siempre tenía que estar explicándome el por qué de la ausencia de mi papá. Y claro, por más que lo hiciera, yo no lo entendería. Lo único que quería era estar con él, como cualquier otro niño.

-_¿A caso papi no me quiere?_- gimoteaba.

-_Ay Nessie, él nos ama a ti y a mí. Pero es un doctor nena y tiene que atender enfermitos que necesitan su ayuda._

-_Yo también lo necesito mami._

Y así era siempre. Desde mis seis años, tener a mi padre cerca cuando yo quisiera –o al menos en algún momento- no cabía dentro de mis posibilidades.

Por esa época recién estaba haciendo sus primeras guardias en el hospital de Forks, sin aún terminar sus estudios. Era turnos agotadores en el horario nocturno, por lo que llegaba a casa un rato antes de que yo despertara para ir al colegio. Con suerte me daba un beso de buenos días y luego iba directo a dormir. Y para cuando yo llegaba de regreso de mi día de clases, él ya se había ido a la universidad.

Los años corrieron y me acostumbré a tener un padre ausente. Si, me acostumbré, pero el dolor de no tenerlo estaba allí, escondido en un rincón de mi corazón.

Quizás no había sido lo mejor para mis padres haberme traído al mundo de tan jóvenes. Apenas tenían dieciocho años cuando mamá quedó embarazada de mí. Exactamente la edad que yo tenía ahora. Creo que por esa razón Bella siempre hablaba del tema sexualidad conmigo cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad. Y si no se le presentaba, lo hacía de igual forma. Me acuerdo como me acorraló a mis nueve años para contarme de dónde venían los bebés. Fue una experiencia totalmente… Traumática.

Yo lo sabía, ella tenía miedo de que me sucediera lo mismo que le había pasado a ella. La horrorizaba, al igual que a mi padre, la idea de que no llegara a la universidad siquiera y de que interrumpiera mi vida con un embarazo inesperado. Con todo esto, lo único que podía sacar como conclusión es que yo fui una gran interrupción en sus planes.

Recuerdo que cuando Ed y Bells se enteraron de que Seth era mi novio casi les da un ataque. Temían que su pequeñita se convirtiera en mujer. En pocas palabras, y sin tantas metáforas, les aterraba que fuera a tener relaciones sexuales con él. Y no los tranquilizó ni un poco el hecho de que les dijera que prefería esperar. Claro, ellos creían que lo amaba, pero no. Y jamás hubiera tenido mi primera vez con alguien a quien no quería de verdad. Tenía que ser especial, tenía que ser por amor.

-¡Hey! Bajando de la nube señorita- me dijo Rose al oído pasando su brazo por debajo del mío y arrastrándome hacia la cocina.

Ya todos estaban en sus respectivos lugares a punto de servirse y empezar a comer. Sin decir palabra alguna, ocupé mi asiento y me acomodé la servilleta en mi regazo. Si algo había aprendido en todos estos años, ese algo eran los buenos modales.

-Ancianita, ¿podrías alcanzarme el puré de papas?- preguntó Jaz. La miré con ira contenida y casi le revoleé en la cara el maldito puré.

-Ahí lo tienes enana- sabía que aquello le molestaba en exceso. Como mi tía Alice, ella era bastante bajita. Y si se comparaba conmigo parecía aún más baja de lo que era.

-Discúlpame, pero prefiero tener esta estatura normal y no tener patas de tero- concluyó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Y yo prefiero tener patas de tero y no extremidades de foca: torpes y fofas- reí mientras me servía una porción de pollo y una ración de arroz.

-Ya basta ustedes dos- dijo mamá muy seriamente. No le caía en gracia que siempre estuviéramos discutiendo.

-Para que veas que ella inició… Si no me molestara yo no respondería, pero, ya sabes, no me gusta que pasen por encima de mí.

-No le sigas el juego y ya Ness.

-Cómo sea… Dame el bendito puré Jaslice, yo también quiero.

-Toma, que te aproveche- tiró el puré con tan buen tino que fue a parar a mi regazo.

¡Genial! Si los ánimos ya venían caldeados, este fue el tiro de gracia que faltaba para que mi pequeño y furibundo duendecillo interno explotara y se convirtiera en un gigante de proporciones colosales.

Sacudí los restos de puré de mi falda y tiré la servilleta al suelo con excesiva parsimonia, preparándome para lo que haría. Todos me miraban en silencio, con cara de poker. Jaslice sonreía como embobada por la obra "maquiavélica" que había realizado hasta que pude ver como Alice le pellizcaba uno de sus muslos, borrándole su tonta sonrisa.

Me levanté de mi silla, cargué conmigo el bowl donde estaba el arroz y fui a donde estaba sentada Jaslice.

-Sabes, yo te quiero mucho primita. Y como se que tu mayor sueño es crecer, vengo a darte algo de nutrientes así lo consigues- dije y le enchufé el arroz cual mascarilla facial. –Asegúrate de tragártelo todo- rematé con tono seco y cortante. Por ahora esto sería suficiente.

-¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen!- gritó mamá.

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen se va a su cuarto. Cuando esta familia la tenga cuenta para algo más que el tapete donde echar sus mugres, ahí vayan y búsquenla. Ahora estoy off y por tiempo más que indefinido.

Salí de la cocina disgustada, con mi dignidad por encima de todas las cosas. Ya estaba cansada de que todas las responsabilidades recayeran sobre mí, de que todas las culpas fueran a parar a mi persona… Todo lo malo que sucedía en esa casa o a mi alrededor, siempre, sin excepción alguna, era simple y llanamente mi culpa. Parecía que yo había nacido para arruinarle la vida a todo mundo…

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude antes de que las primeras lágrimas aparecieran en mis ojos, cosa que no tardaría en pasar.

Sí éramos muy unidos con mi familia, y sí los quería demasiado, pero tenía que reconocer que, al fin y al cabo, la unión no significaba que tuviera la mejor relación de todas. Como decía una de mis canciones favoritas, cuando todo iba bien, eran fantásticos, pero cuando las cosas iban mal, era todo un gran desastre. Y generalmente era yo quien terminaba pagando los platos rotos.

Me tumbé en la cama con la cabeza debajo de mi almohada para sofocar el sonido de mis sollozos. Hora de desahogarme un poco.

-Nena… Abre la puerta.

-Vete mamá… Ve y termina tranquila tu cena, no vaya a enfriarse demasiado y luego te quejes.

-Ya Nessie, por favor…

-Solo déjame tranquila, no quiero hablar Bella… Quiero estar sola- dije evitando que la voz se me cortara.

-Está bien, como quieras… Si necesitas algo, ya sabes.

-Si, ya se, lo busco por mí misma- gruñí para mis adentros.

Escuché las pisadas de mamá alejarse de mi habitación así que me relajé por completo. Me senté sobre mi cama, enjugué mis lágrimas y eché un sonoro suspiro.

-Con esto no logro nada…- me dije a mi misma a modo de regaño.

Y tenía razón. A lo sumo conseguiría deshidratarme.

Reí ante mi chiste tonto y tomé mi computadora portátil del escritorio, donde la había dejado no hace mucho tiempo atrás. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, volcar mis pensamientos, charlar sobre lo que me hacía tanto mal. Necesitaba alejarme un poco de mi propia realidad también, de la forma que fuera.

Hoy podía darme cuenta de que las cosas sucedían por alguna razón. Hoy podía afirmar con total certeza que se había librado una silenciosa guerra familiar.


	5. 5 Cuídame

5. Cuídame

Prendí la computadora con un nuevo deseo latente. Un deseo que haría que toda esta estúpida discusión pasara totalmente a un segundo plano. Y ese deseo tenía nombre y apellido: Jacob Black.

Mientras la máquina se prendía de una manera más que lenta me puse a revisar las bolsas de compras que había sobre la silla que tenía en frente de mi cama. Eran todas de distintas marcas, una de accesorios, dos de objetos decorativos y como unas seis llenas de ropa. Sip, la plata en esta casa sobraba.

Saqué toda la ropa y la coloqué en perchas sin siquiera sacarle la etiqueta a las prendas. No podía decir que mis tías tenían mal gusto, en verdad todo era precioso. Sobre todo un mini vestido azul marino con alforzas en el escote corazón y otro vestido, también strapless, de color rojo con una especie de pechera al igual que la de una chaqueta, con una doble fila de botones dorados.

Metí todo en mi armario, un armatoste de proporción desmesurada que ocupaba de lleno una de las paredes de mi habitación. Lo mantenía prolijamente ordenado a diferencia de mis desastrosas primas. Todo estaba acomodado según el tipo de prenda y la temporada a la que pertenecía, teniendo más a mono la ropa que correspondía a la estación actual, en este caso, el invierno. Mis vestidos deberían esperar un buen tiempo a ser estrenados ya que recién estábamos a fines de enero.

Cogí la bolsa de accesorios y apenas le di un vistazo al montón de collares, pins y pendientes que había. Los guardé a todos en los cajoncitos que tenía dedicados exclusivamente para este tipo de cosas. Si había algo que tenía que reconocer era mi fanatismo por los pins. Tenía cientos, aunque la mayoría ni siquiera los usaba y solo los tenía como colección. Si, lo se, algo verdaderamente estúpido.

Las bolsas de objetos para mi cuarto ni las toqué. Eso lo podría arreglar mañana junto con Rach. A ella y a mí nos divertía redecorar mi cuarto y sacarnos fotos todo el tiempo. En eso era bastante diferente a su hermana, que de solo ver una cámara poco más y salía volando.

Volví a sentarme en mi cama, pero esta vez me saqué mis zapatillas y me tiré sobre unos almohadones contra la pared. Conecté Internet y esperé a que se cargara mi Messenger, que solía tardar bastante.

-¡Que basura Dios! El maldito no carga- chillé nerviosa mirando la pantalla. Parecía que el mundo había preparado un complot contra mí. Fantástico, mis niveles de pateticidad habían logrado escalar superando cualquier límite imaginable.

Por fin el maldito programa abrió, haciendo que me relajara un poco. Revisé en la sección "mis favoritos" para ver si Rebecca estaba online, pero no estaba. Seguro se había demorado con Jared más de lo esperado. Rachel y Kristen tampoco estaban.

-Bueno, vamos a lo interesante ahora- susurré y relamí mis labios inconcientemente.

Busqué entre mis contactos a Jacob con la esperanza de verlo conectado. Quería hablar con él y hacerle unas cuantas preguntas que a mi cabecita olvidadiza se le habían pasado por alto.

-Hola Jake- escribí con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro al descubrir que él también estaba. Suponiendo que viviera por esta zona, era bastante razonable que pudiera llegar a estar conectado. Recién eran las ocho y media de la noche.

-Hola Nessie… No te esperaba por aquí.

-Suelo ser poco predecible- reí para mis adentros, deseando que él estuviera aquí conmigo y no solo detrás de una pantalla. Quizás podría cumplir ese deseo muy pronto.

-Ya lo veo. ¿Estudiaste tu lección de italiano?

-Si- mentí- no iba a confesarle que en realidad había estado embobada pensando en él y dibujando corazoncitos.

-Muy bien. Ante todo hay que ser responsables.

-¿Y tú como has estado? ¿Algo interesante que contar?

-Lo más interesante fue haber hablado contigo- ni bien leí eso me sonrojé. Así que no solo había sido especial para mí… Para él también.

-Lo mismo digo. Sabes, en mi mente quedó una pregunta que no te hice y me dio mucha curiosidad.

-Soy todo oídos… Bueno, mejor dicho, soy todo ojos.

¿A caso podría ser más perfecto? Siempre atento a lo que digo, gracioso… Un momento. ¡Apenas lo conozco! Ni siquiera sabía mucho sobre él, desconocía totalmente sus gustos y su apariencia física era todo un misterio para mí. ¿Cómo podía ser que aún así me interesara tanto? ¿Cómo podía ser que lo sintiera tan arraigado a mi ser? Eran demasiadas preguntas para mí, y la respuesta me asustaba. No quería sufrir una vez más por… Amor.

-¿Sigues ahí Ness?- la ventana de conversación latía con ese furioso tono anaranjado que tanto me desquiciaba. Pero ahora solo conseguía que sonriera como idiota.

-Si aquí estoy… Lo que me preguntaba es de dónde eres. Ya ves, ni se me ocurrió preguntártelo cuando hablamos hoy a la tarde.

-Soy de Washington, ¿y tú?

La mandíbula se me cayó al piso y mi corazón empezó a dar tumbos. Mis latidos se volvieron demasiado irregulares, quizás debido a que había dejado de respirar. ¡¿Washington? Vivía exactamente en la otra punta de Estados Unidos, a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

-Forks… Al otro lado de donde tú estás- tipeé sintiendo como algo en mi interior se resquebrajaba. Washington… Adiós esperanzas.

-Demasiado lejos de aquí linda…- restregué mis manos contra mis ojos porque no daba crédito a lo que acababan de leer. ¿Me dijo linda?

-Si, eso creo… No conozco Washington, debe ser lindo.

-Si, algo… Un poco ajetreado pero no está mal. ¿Qué tal Forks?

-Pequeño, aburrido y brumoso. Casi siempre llueve.

-Odio la lluvia. Se te mojan los zapatos, la ropa… Hace que todo vaya más lento… Y que te sientas pegajoso.

-Si, es un asco, ni que lo digas.

-Nessie, lo siento, pero ya debo irme. Aquí es bastante tarde y mañana tengo que despertarme temprano. Ya sabes, trabajo…

-No hay problema- si, si lo había. Yo quería seguir hablando con él. Esta era mi única manera de tenerlo cerca. –Yo también tengo que despertarme temprano, mañana tengo clases.

-¿No tienes todos los días?

-No, solo dos veces por semana. El resto los tengo libres aunque siempre tengo que estudiar o hacer algún proyecto.

-Al menos se que te tendré por aquí seguido para charlar.

-Así es.

-Hasta mañana Ness. Descansa y cuídate.

-Lo haré. Descansa tú también y suerte con el trabajo.

-Te extrañaré linda…

No me dio tiempo a responderle cuando ya se había ido. En verdad, esto dejaba las cosas mucho más confusas de lo que ya estaban…

Apagué la computadora y la dejé sobre mi escritorio. Debía pensar en lo que había pasado hoy, en las cosas que Jake había dicho… En lo que yo sentía.

Fui directo a darme una ducha relajante para aflojar mis músculos. El agua caliente hacía que me tranquilizara y que me resultara más sencillo conectarme conmigo misma. Era mi momento de reflexión, de perfecta armonía y soledad.

_Cuídate_ me había dicho. Y lo hacía, no había dudas sobre ello. Pero ya estaba cansada de ser yo quien siempre cuidara de mí misma. Necesitaba a alguien a mi lado, que me comprendiera, que me acompañara en cada momento que lo necesitara. Necesitaba a _ese _alguien que cambiara mis días y me protegiera ante la adversidad…

Esa noche solo pude dormirme pensando en una cosa…

-_Cuídame Jake… Cuídame._


	6. 6 ¿Quién eres?

6. ¿Quién eres?

Otra vez martes por la mañana. Exactamente eran las ocho, tiempo de levantarme a las apuradas para tomar mi desayuno, cambiarme y salir pitando al centro universitario.

-¡Que flojera!- exclamé aún tirada en la cama. No tenía ganas de ir a la clase de italiano de hoy.

Me desperecé lentamente, me puse mis pantuflas y salí de mi habitación directo al baño para asearme y bajar más o menos presentable a la cocina. Claro, presentable… Estando en pijama.

-Buenos días Nessie- dijo Esme. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación. Al parecer seguía con las imágenes de lo que sucedió anoche intactas en su memoria.

-Hola a todos- respondí con tono monocorde mientras me servía un tazón de cereales con leche.

Carlisle estaba sentado tomando un café, con unas ojeras que daban miedo. Seguro había llegado a horas de la madrugada y casi no había dormido. Rose y Emmett estaban junto a la mesada, de pie, mirándome como si yo fuera un fantasma o algo parecido. Jasper permanecía inmutable en su lugar, con el diario a un costado suyo. Creo que se habían tomado muy al pie de la letra lo que dije anoche porque ninguno se atrevió a abrir la boca.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunté casi indiferente mientras me sentaba junto a mi abuelo. A estas alturas ya debía estar enterado de lo sucedido, pero al menos no había visto la escenita.

-Tu madre y Alice se fueron hace un rato. Ed está en su alcoba durmiendo, al igual que tus primas.

-Ajá- asentí llevándome un nuevo bocado a la boca. Ya se me estaba haciendo tarde.

Terminé mis cereales y tiré el cacharro al fregadero para poder ir a cambiarme. No lo se, pero algo en mi interior me decía que este iba a ser un día particularmente interesante. Y, generalmente, cuando tenía un presentimiento nunca fallaba.

Me puse unas tenis verde pino –muy a tono con el ambiente de Forks- luego de haberme calzado mis jeans pitillo azul oscuro. Por último me saqué la parte de arriba de mi pijama y me puse una remera de manga larga blanca con inscripciones en negro.

Tomé mi chaqueta deportiva negra, mi mochila y un piloto por si acaso y salí corriendo escaleras abajo.

-Adiós a todos- grité mientras cogía las llaves de mi auto –un mini Cooper rojo y negro alucinante- y salía de la casa.

Una vez dentro de mi coche me aseguré de que mi pelo y make up se vieran prolijos, no fuera a ser que estuviera hecha un desastre. Por suerte me veía bastante bien, sobre todo por la dosis de alegría que Jacob me había inyectado anoche.

-Jacob- dije y sonreí ante el espejo retrovisor. Pero pronto recordé lo lejos que el se encontraba y la sonrisa se me borró por completo.

Solo a mí me podían pasar este tipo de cosas. Al fin conocía a un chico con el que me sentía cómoda, con el que podía hablar sin ponerme nerviosa, con quien simplemente era yo misma… Y vivía al otro lado del país. Muy conveniente… Dios, si parecía que yo misma me los buscaba así.

Arranqué el auto y tomé la carretera principal que me llevaba al instituto. Hoy, después de varios días, volvía a ver a mis chicos, a mi loca pandilla. Había formado un grupito de amigos con el correr del tiempo, con quienes me llevaba más que bien. En si, éramos todos unos revirados de primera, una buena razón para que estuviéramos juntos.

Veinte minutos después de haber salido de casa estaba aparcando en el estacionamiento del centro universitario y descendiendo del coche.

-¡Oye tú!- dijo una voz muy conocida a mis espaldas.

-¡Yuki!- exclamé y le salté encima dándole un abrazo.

-¡Cuidado! No vayas a rompérmela- dijo Alex con una gran sonrisa cómplice.

-No sabía que era tuya Alex… Que yo sepa también es mi amiga- reí y lo abracé a él también. –Me hicieron falta este fin de semana.

-A que si… Es raro no salir juntos.

-Demasiado… Y muy aburrido. Más les vale que este viernes hagamos algo, no importa qué.

Los tres empezamos a caminar hacia la puerta del edificio, resignados a enfrentarnos a un nuevo día de clases.

Ellos también estaban en mi curso junto con Kristen, Kate y Lexi, mis otras dos amigas.

Si había que hacer una descripción de todos ellos estaría días contando sobre lo chiflados que estábamos todos, siempre haciendo chistes y bromas, a veces un poco indecentes pero demasiado divertidas.

Pobre Alex, era el único chico del grupo y se tenía que aguantar todas nuestras charlas, incluso esas que ningún chico quisiera oír. Por eso lo quería tanto, era un amigo con el que siempre podías contar, con quien nunca te sentías sola. Y si hablábamos solo del aspecto físico, no estaba para nada mal. Era bastante alto, delgado, con una musculatura bien formada. Simplemente se lo podía catalogar como un buen candidato.

Lexi era la más tranquila de todas y quien ponía un poco de calma al grupo, aunque reía y participaba en todas nuestras locuras. Era como una hermanita menor para mí, ya que nunca nos separamos desde que nos conocíamos y apenas era más chica que yo por una diferencia ínfima de meses. Era morocha, de piel trigueña y ojos chocolate, un poquito más baja que yo.

Yuki era la mayor de nosotras, tenía veinte y ya se acercaban sus veintiuno. Era un tanto más alta que yo y, sumado a que le encantaba usar tacones –cosa que yo odiaba, por más que adorara los zapatos-, hacía que me viera bastante pequeña. No había una vez que no siguiera mis juegos y chanzas y siempre estábamos compartiendo los chismes del día o de la semana. También tenía el cabello castaño como Lexi, solo que sus ojos eran más claros.

Kate destacaba entre nuestro grupo, no solo por el hecho de ser la única rubia en extremo, si no por sus más que sugerentes curvas. No tenía nada que ver conmigo. Yo era una especie de tabla de planchar del lado delantero, algo que no me daba la más mínima gracia. Mamá me insistía que mi busto era normal, pero para mí no lo era. Como sea, Kate solía aliarse conmigo para hacerle bromas a Alex o para conquistar chicos. Le encantaba salir con nuevos candidatos cada vez que podía, sin interés de establecer una relación muy seria. Al igual que Lexi y yo, también tenía dieciocho años, pero los cumplía luego de mí.

Por último estaba Kris, que recientemente se había incorporado al grupo. Ella tenía diecinueve años. Una chica común básicamente, de estatura media, delgada, ojos rasgados y pelo ondulado.

Como siempre, yo era la más diferente de todas. Mis ojos claros, verdosos, resaltaban entre los de mis amigos, al igual que lo hacía el extraño tono castaño rojizo de mi cabello. Era muy delgada y lo único que aportaba un poco de forma a mi figura casi escuálida era mi definida cintura y mis talladas piernas. Muchos decían que eran perfectas pero yo las odiaba, al igual que prácticamente todo el resto de mi cuerpo… Pero ese era otro tema.

-Que raro que las chicas no estén por aquí, falta poco para que inicie nuestro turno.

-Quizás estén dentro del salón- respondí buscando con la mirada a ver si las divisaba entre los tantos estudiantes que había en el pasillo, sin obtener resultado alguno.

-¿Ellas dentro del salón antes de que comience la clase? ¿Te sientes bien Renesmee? En serio, empiezas a preocuparme- Alex se carcajeó y me propinó un débil codazo. Le saqué la lengua en respuesta.

-No, no estoy bien. Nunca lo he estado- reí.

-No me refería precisamente a tu estado de cordura nena. Ya sabemos que a esa nunca la tuviste.

-¡Alex!

-¿Qué? Tienes que admitirlo.

-Okay, es cierto, nunca la tuve… Y si la tuve, ya la perdí hace mucho tiempo atrás.

El timbre que indicaba el ingreso a clases sonó pocos minutos después, obligándonos a entrar al aula y a ocupar nuestros respectivos asientos. Kate, Lexi y Kristen no habían aparecido, así que era más que obvio que hoy no vendrían. Luego debería llamarlas a las tres para preguntarles el por qué de su ausencia.

Me senté en la mesa que solía compartir con Kate o Lexi, dejando mi mochila a un costado. Era raro ver el asiento que estaba a mi lado vacío esta mañana, pero por suerte no me debería acostumbrar a eso.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo el profesor entrando al salón con cara de pocos amigos. –Bien, se supone que hoy llega un nuevo alumno a la clase así que no comenzaré hasta que se digne a presentarse- concluyó tomando asiento en su escritorio. Fuera quien fuera ese chico, si no llegaba en los próximos dos minutos quedaría marcado con un letrero luminoso para el profesor… Algo así como _REPROBADO._

Era raro que a estas alturas alguien se incorporara al curso. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de que eso podía hacerse. Digo, para algo están las fechas de inscripción, ¿no?

La puerta se abrió en ese preciso instante, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. El señor Mallory se giró en esa dirección para ver de quién se trataba.

-Es usted. Bonitas horas de llegar señor…- lo miró seriamente y revisó sus papeles, chequeando que todo estuviera en orden.

No podía apartar mi mirada de él. Era sencillamente perfecto. Lo recorrí de arriba abajo, deteniéndome en los detalles que llamaban más mi atención. Era alto, más que Alex, de piel blanca al igual que la mía y ojos oscuros, casi negros. Su cabello era corto, rebelde, despeinado de una manera totalmente sexy. Sus músculos podrían ser la envidia de cualquier adolescente y el motivo de suspiro de toda chica. Como diría Kate, estaba de muerte.

Su mirada se cruzó con la mía y vi una perfecta sonrisa asomar por su rostro. Agaché mi vista hacia mi mesa y me sonrojé al punto que mis mejillas se pusieron a arder frenéticamente. El celular vibró en mi bolsillo e hizo que reaccionara.

-_Te estoy viendo Nessie… ¿A caso ese te gusta?_- leí en la pantalla de mi móvil, que apenas si lo había sacado de mi bolsillo para poder ver de qué se trataba. Si el profesor me descubría seguro tendría problemas. En verdad era muy anticuado y su maldita actitud de profesor de preparatoria me irritaba por demás.

Me di vuelta disimuladamente y observé a Alex que tenía cara de asco. Solo atiné a poner los ojos en blanco y volver mi vista al frente.

-_Envidioso- _escribí y le envié el mensaje a Alex para poder guardar de una vez el aparato.

Solo restaba una cosa por saber… ¿Quién demonios era él?


	7. 7 Benjamin

7. Benjamin

-Preséntese a la clase por favor- dijo con una voz casi ronca el señor Mallory. Como ya había dicho, se comportaba como si enseñara en una preparatoria. Eso si, cuando se trataba de calificar, nos evaluaba como si fuéramos nativos italianos. Quién lo entendía.

-Mi nombre es Benjamin Newton- sonrió de manera cálida a todos los que allí estábamos y prosiguió. –Soy de Forks pero cursé la preparatoria en Port Angels.

-Bien, ya puede tomar asiento. La señorita Cullen será una buena compañía de trabajo para usted- echó un último vistazo a los papeles que Benjamin le había entregado y luego me miró a mí al tiempo que se quitaba sus gafas. Asentí automáticamente.

Benjamin se encaminó hacia el lugar que tenía a mi lado y se sentó, dejando sus libros sobre la mesa. Llevaba puestos unos jeans apenas desgastados, una remera de manga larga gris y una camisa de manga corta escocesa por encima.

-Alumnos, el día de hoy veremos la lección número veintidós…- comenzó a decir el señor Mallory pero apenas si le presté atención.

Abrí mi libro en la página correspondiente y tomé mi birome y mi resaltador para marcar los conceptos más importantes.

Noté a mi compañero de banco moverse un poco en mi dirección así que no pude más que girarme a mirarlo, aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo. Esa sonrisa que tanto me había gustado apareció de nuevo en su rostro, deslumbrándome por unos segundos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- susurró acercándose más a mí.

-Renesmee, pero puedes decirme Nessie- respondí en el mismo tono de voz. Con suerte el profesor no se daría cuenta que hablábamos.

-Bonito nombre… Tú puedes decirme Ben.

-Seguro- otra vez el celular vibraba con furia en mi bolsillo.

-_Veo cómo lo miras… ¡Que obvia! Cambia la cara niña o al menos cierra la boca._

Miré a Alex, que sonreía señalando su mandíbula y haciendo el gesto de cerrar la boca. Mordí mi labio inferior y solté una risita.

-¿Y él? ¿Es tu novio?

-¿Alex? ¡No! Es mi mejor amigo.

-Si, claro…- dijo y volvió a concentrarse en uno de los ejercicios.

-De veras… Cómo sea, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, así que allá tú- dije un tanto disgustada. Odiaba que no me creyeran o no tomaran en serio las cosas que decía. Además, ¿quién era él para reaccionar así?

Como debía haber estado haciendo hasta ahora, continué leyendo la lección al mismo tiempo que resolvía cada ejercitación que proponía el libro. Pero algo hizo un clic en mi cabeza, obligándome a dejar mi lapicera a un costado. Él había dicho que se llamaba… Newton. Ese apellido me sonaba muy conocido, demasiado diría yo. Creo que mamá me lo había mencionado en alguna oportunidad… Si, estaba segura.

Mike Newton, ese pesado que seguía a mamá como un golden retriever. Todo el último año de preparatoria había intentado conquistarla sin éxito alguno porque ella ya estaba en pareja con mi padre.

-¿Eres hijo de Mike Newton?- pregunté atropelladamente. Juro que me hubiera arrancado la lengua en ese mismo momento.

.Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Mamá era amiga suya… Bella Swan.

-¿Eres su hija?

-Así es.

-Con razón me sonaba tanto el apellido Cullen… Edward es tu padre, ¿cierto?

-Si… Ellos nunca se separaron desde preparatoria- respondí con orgullo.

-Mamá y papá tampoco… Hasta hace unos años atrás, tres para ser precisos.

-Mmm… No se quién es tu madre.

-Jessica Stanley… Jess.

-Ah, si, ya lo recuerdo. Ella también era amiga de mamá.

-Siempre estuvo enamorada platónicamente de tu padre- dijo en tono de reprobación.

-Ustedes dos, ¿podrían callarse? Si tienen tantas ganas de charlar vayan a tomar un café- el señor Mallory interrumpió nuestra conversación. Se escucharon unas débiles risitas de fondo.

-Lo siento señor Mallory, Benjamin requería mi ayuda- dije en tono muy convincente, lo cual surtió un muy buen efecto.

-Si, así es- Ben me siguió el juego.

-Mmm… ¿Deberé asignarle a la señorita Cullen como tutora señor Newton?

-Supongo que sería de ayuda… Digo, para ponerme a tono con la cursada- casi me hundía contra mi asiento. Esto parecía un chiste.

-Bien, arreglaremos este asunto al final de la clase. Señorita Cullen, tendrá que quedarse usted también.

-Si señor Mallory, no hay problema- en parte no lo había. La verdad que no tenía la más mínima gana de quedarme después de clases y no estaba muy segura de que ser la tutora de Benjamin fuera buena idea. Pero de solo verlo una vocecita interna decía que no sería para nada malo.

El resto de la clase siguió normalmente y no volví a cruzar palabra alguna con Benjamin.

Estaba cien por ciento convencida de que Alex se estaba muriendo de la risa internamente y planeaba hacerme varias bromas sobre Ben y el asunto de ser su tutora.

Por fin llegó el mediodía, hora del fin de clases. Lástima que el señor Mallory hubiese insistido en retenerme.

El timbre sonó de manera ensordecedora. Hora del turno que le seguía al nuestro. Guardé todas mis cosas dentro de mi mochila y me puse de pie, dirigiendo mi vista hacia Yuki y Alex. Por supuesto estaban riendo.

-Te odio Alex- dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja acercándome a él. –Y tú que lo apoyas Yuki.

-Yo no lo apoyo… De hecho Ness, tú si que tienes suerte. Ese Benjamin está que… Dios mío.

-Ya, ya, basta de sus babosadas que mister sexy esta viniendo hacia nosotros.

-Renesmee, ¿vienes?- Ben se colocó a mi lado y miró de arriba a abajo a Alex. ¿A caso lo veía como posible competencia?

-Si, pero antes te presento a Alex y Yuki. Son amigos míos.

-Un gusto… Benjamin- Alex le tendió su mano y este se la estrechó con expresión seria. No hacía falta ser muy perspicaz para darse cuenta de que no le caía para nada bien.

-Espero nos llevemos bien Benji- dijo Yuki.

-Benji suena a nombre de perro- rió Alex. Benjamin lo fulminó con la mirada. De todos modos, Alex tenía razón, así que contuve mis ganas de reír y me concentré en mis zapatos, como si ellos fueran a proporcionarme una información de vital importancia.

-Ness, ya debemos irnos… No te importará que hoy no te esperemos, ¿no?

-Mmm… Me deben una entonces- repuse con tono seco. –Claro que no hay problema- concluí echando una risa divertida cuando vi sus caras.

-Nos vemos el jueves nena- Alex me abrazó y esperó a que Yuki también lo hiciera para irse juntos.

El señor Mallory nos aguardaba en su escritorio revisando cada dos segundos su reloj. Ni que hubiéramos tardado tanto.

-¿Le parece bien señor Newton que le asigne a la señorita Cullen como tutora? ¿O será que prefiere a alguien más?

-¿Por qué habría de preferir a alguien más? Solo he hablado con ella.

-El señor Riverside podría hacer un muy buen trabajo también.

-No creo que Alex sea la mejor opción señor Mallory- la verdad que de solo pensarlo me espantaba. Esos dos solos, en una clase particular… Seguramente se arrancarían hasta los pelos de los brazos. –No tendré problema en hacer su seguimiento.

-Perfecto entonces. Tendrá que presentar un informe de avances dentro de un mes.

-Como diga.

-Bueno, eso es todo. Ya pueden retirarse.

-Gracias señor Mallory.

-Hasta la próxima clase- dije al tiempo que cruzaba el umbral de la puerta de entrada.

Salí sin interesarme por lo que Benjamin hiciera. Ahora solo quería irme a casa a almorzar, aprovechando que casi nadie estaría.

-Oye Ness, ¡espera!

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno, vas a ser mi tutora… Tendrás que reunirte conmigo a estudiar.

-Ben, tú no necesitas ayuda en realidad.

-Alguien tiene que explicarme lo que vieron antes de que me incorporara a clases- dijo y sonrió. Me tenía justo donde me quería.

-Buen punto, tú ganas.

-¿Qué te parece mañana Nessie?

-¿A qué hora?

-¿Está bien si paso a recogerte a eso de las tres de la tarde?

-Si, claro. Nos vemos mañana entonces, seguro ya sabrás cómo llegar a mi casa. En todo caso me llamas- le di el número de mi móvil y seguí caminando hacia mi auto sin decir más.

Me sorprendía mi actitud tan fría y cortante. Hacía dos minutos él me había encantado y ahora me iba mientras me hablaba. Supongo que el no haberme creído sobre Alex había hecho que me disgustara realmente.

-Adiós Ness- me saludó de lejos. Me fijé hacia el auto al cual se había dirigido. Era un modesto Sedan negro, nada llamativo.

No perdí más tiempo y arranqué mi coche con rumbo a mi hogar, repensando las cosas que habían sucedido esta mañana. Al final tenía razón, hoy había sido un día bastante… Interesante.

Prendí el stereo y sintonicé mi estación de radio favorita. La verdad que no me gustaba viajar sola en auto. Me sentía extraña estando acompañada únicamente por el verde hipnotizante de los pinos que rodeaban la carretera, sin nadie que dijera algo, a excepción de mis propios pensamientos.

"_Yesterday I was too bad, and I had only cried, the way I used to live was always being sad"_

Una de mis canciones preferidas empezó a sonar e inundó el auto con las suaves notas del piano. Era tan parecida a mí la historia que esa letra contaba, tan profunda, tan triste… Solo había una diferencia entre ella y mi vida. Una bastante abismal…

"_All this time of hard fighting__ it's ending and not coming again… All the sadness and the pain they are gone, I'm okay… __And I'm with you…"_

El final lo decía todo. Yo no había terminado mi lucha aún. La tristeza seguía estando aquí conmigo, por más que intentara negárselo al mundo. El dolor también estaba aquí, clavado en mi pecho como una daga invisible.

Una lágrima rodó por mi rostro y otras tantas quisieron salir. Pero no, no me dejaría vencer por mi estúpida debilidad. Siempre había sido la nena fuerte, la chica a la que no le impostaba nada, esa que siempre estaba bien, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Eso es lo que debía predominar en mí, lo que debía dejar ver. Y, a pesar de que estuviera sola, este no era momento para flaquear. La fachada tenía que seguir en pie y el show debía continuar.


	8. 8 0800Nessie

8. 0-800-Nessie

Llegué a casa con los ánimos por el piso a pesar de que no había sido un mal día para mí.

Aparqué mi auto en el garaje junto al jeep de mi tío Emmett y fui directo a mi cuarto a dejar mis cosas y cambiarme a ropa de estar. Antes de bajar a prepararme el almuerzo agarré mi computadora portátil y mi libro de apuntes.

Para mi suerte hoy no había nadie en casa, así que podría estar a mis anchas. Me extrañó que ni siquiera Bella estuviera, pero no puedo negar que me resultó agradable no encontrarme con nadie.

Me preparé unos macarrones con queso y llevé mi plato a la sala de estar. Recién era la una de la tarde por lo que aún me quedaban dos horas antes de que mis primas regresaran de la prepa. Tiempo más que suficiente para consentirme un poco.

Clavé mi tenedor en uno de mis macarrones y me lo llevé a la boca mientras encendía mi portátil. Mamá odiaba que comiera frente a la pantalla pero ella no estaba aquí para acosarme con sus quejas.

-Veamos, un poco de música no vendrá mal- di click a mi lista de reproducción y la canción _September all over again _empezó a sonar.

Ya que mañana tendría mi primera clase particular con Benjamin, debería prepararle al menos un resumen de todo lo que habíamos visto durante el año. No tenía ganas de hacerlo pero mi excesivo sentido de la responsabilidad me obligaba a hacer el esfuerzo.

Terminé mi almuerzo y llevé los trastos sucios al fregadero para poder seguir con mis tareas. Pero, como siempre, algo tenía que interrumpirme. Mi estúpido teléfono… Otra vez.

-Hola- dije un poco disgustada.

-Hola Nessie, ¿cómo estás?

-Benjamin… Bien, acabo de almorzar. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Nada en particular, solo era para ver cómo estabas.

-Ah- ¿y a este qué bicho le había picado? Apenas si habíamos cruzado unas cuantas palabras y ya me llamaba por teléfono como si se tratara de mi… Novio. –Ahora mismo estaba a punto de empezar a confeccionar un resumen para ti.

-No tienes por qué, con que me digas tú los temas que trataron es más que suficiente.

-Díselo al señor Mallory… Ya sabes cómo venir aquí, ¿no?

-Si, no te preocupes- ¿quién dijo que me preocupaba? Solo preguntaba para rellenar la conversación.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana. Seguiré trabajando en esto.

-Espera un minuto.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Emm… Solo que…-hubo una pausa. Verdaderamente quise tirar mi móvil por la ventana. –Nada, no es nada. Hasta mañana, cuídate.

-Seguro, adiós.

Dejé el celular sobre la mesa harta de que la maldita cosa vibrara. Pero, oh sorpresa, comenzó a vibrar nuevamente.

-¡Por la santa madre!- grité hastiada. ¿A caso mi número telefónico se había vuelto en una especie de atención al cliente o algo así?

-Hola cariño.

-Hablando de madres…

-¿A qué te refieres?- la voz de Bella sonó confusa.

-A nada mamá, a nada… ¿Qué necesitas?

.Quería ver si todo estaba en orden.

-Todo marcha a las mil maravillas- dije sonriente, a punto de entrar en un ataque de histeria. -¿Algo más?

-Si nena, tengo buenas noticias. Mañana tendremos visitas.

-Guau, que suceso.

-¡Ey! Tu tía Alice y yo estuvimos de compras todo el día para preparar la recepción de nuestros invitados.

-¿Y quiénes son?

-Ah, ya verás mañana. Llegan a eso de las tres de la tarde. Iremos a recogerlos al aeropuerto de Port Angels.

-No podré estar, Benjamin pasará a buscarme a esa hora para su clase.

-¿Benjamin? ¿Clase?

-Larga historia… Solo te diré que hoy me convertí en la tutora de un completo desconocido.

-Así que un chico nuevo… Que bueno nena, es una gran responsabilidad, ¿sabes?

-Lo tengo más que claro.

-¿Tus tíos están en casa?

-Estoy sola… El jeep de Emmett está aparcado en el garaje así que es muy seguro que esté con Rose. Y tío Jas debe estar con papá o en el negocio inmobiliario, no lo se.

-Ya… Tengo que recorrer unos cuantos locales más así que estaré allí a eso de las cinco. ¿Me ayudarás a preparar las habitaciones para nuestros huéspedes?

-Okay, pero al menos deberías decirme quiénes vienen- odiaba que me dijeran las cosas a medias. Si vas a decirlo, dilo todo y ya, no empieces y luego me vengas con rodeos.

-Nada de eso. La única pista que te daré es que adorarás su visita.

-¡Qué pista!

-Ya me voy… No te aloques demasiado en mi ausencia.

-Justamente tenía escondidos en mi armario a una banda de rock y a varios chicos sexies para jugar un rato- bromeé.

-Resérvame uno para mí cariño- escuché las risas de mamá y de mi tía Alice del otro lado de la línea antes de que acabara la llamada.

Como pude volví a concentrarme en mi trabajo para terminarlo de una vez. Y, por lo que más quisiera, que nadie más volviera a llamarme o estamparía el teléfono contra el suelo. Ya estaba demasiado irritada.

Hubiera entrado a mi Messenger pero me di cuenta de que a esas horas no habría nadie conectado. Nadie que me importara.

Alex estaba trabajando, Yuki estaba en clases –estudiaba no se qué especialidad de terapia física o algo parecido—, Becca y Rachel seguían en la prepa y Kristen seguramente estaría con su novio, al igual que Lexi. Solo me quedaba Kate, y apostaba lo que fuera a que seguía muy cómoda en su cama, tomando una siesta.

-Jacob- recordé de pronto como si me hubiera despertado de un largo sueño. Rayos, él tenía que estar haciendo su labor de supervisor en estos momentos. Ojalá pudiera hablar con él a la noche. Al menos hoy si tenía cosas interesantes que contar.


	9. 9 Chusma Chisme

9. Chusma-chisme

Mi tranquilidad duró muy poco ya que apenas minutos después de terminar las estúpidas fichas para Benjamin llegaron mis primas junto con Emm y Rose.

-Llegó la alegría del hogar- dijo Emmett. Todos rieron menos yo.

-¿Qué hacías sobrinita?- Rose se acercó a mí y apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro. Se ve que se había olvidado de su actitud de esta mañana.

-Preparaba unas cosas para una clase particular que debo dar.

-siempre entre libros.

-Jaslice- gruñó Rose. Rosy también la miró molesta.

-Ash, iré arriba a dejar mis cosas.

-¿Cómo es eso que dijiste Ness?

-Hoy llegó un chico nuevo y me asignaron como su tutora personal.

-¿Y cómo está él, eh?- Rosy me codeó riendo. Que inteligencia la mía. Mencionar las palabras _chico _y _nuevo_ en una misma oración daba el pie para empezar con los chismes.

-Es lindo- admití. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás así podría cerrar la enorme bocota de Jaslice. O abrirla aún más, si acaso eso era posible.

-¡Quiero verlo!

-Oye loca, frenando el carro. No vaya a ser que lo espantes.

-¡Te gusta! ¡A Nessie le gusta un chico!

-¡Rosy!- dios, mejor me hubiera cosido la boca. –No me gusta… Mañana pasa a recogerme a las tres de la tarde si es que tanto te interesa saber cómo es él.

-Mmm… No se si llegué. ¿No puedes decirle que venga más tarde?

-No haré eso solo porque tú quieres verlo Rosemmett.

-Bueno, haré lo imposible por venir a tiempo. Y, dime, ¿cómo es? Quiero… Detalles- pronunció la última palabra con una sonrisa que me heló los huesos. En serio, era peligrosa.

-Cuando dices esa palabra me asustas. Y más si tienes esa expresión en tu cara.

-Ya suéltalo primita, solo tengo curiosidad.

-Alto, morocho, ojos casi negros, bastante musculoso. Mmm… Un poco extraño quizás.

-¿Extraño?

-Verás, hace un rato me llamó para saber como estaba.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó con su mejor cara de seria. Esto no llegaría a buen puerto.

-Benjamin.

-¡Benjamin está enamorado de Renesmee!- chilló como una posesa. Casi la estampaba contra la pared.

-¡¿De qué me perdí?- Jaslice bajó corriendo las escaleras y casi se cae en su intento por llegar más rápido a donde estábamos. Hubiera sido divertido verla estrellándose contra el piso. Con suerte se quebraba la mandíbula y no volvía a hablar por meses.

-El chico nuevo del curso de Ness… Está enamorado de ella.

-Ya basta Rosy, por dios.

-¿Cuánto apostamos que mañana lo que menos harán será estudiar?

-Mmm…

-¿Lo ves? Ni tú te la crees la excusa esa de ser su tutora.

-Cómo sea, aquí tienes la prueba de que sí tengo que explicarle las clases que él se perdió.

-Esas son solo fichas, no me demuestran nada.

-Ya tuve suficiente, para este tipo de bromitas está Alex que seguro me tirará un cargamento completo el jueves por la mañana. Si me necesitan estaré arriba en mi cuarto- dije ofuscada. Tomé mis cosas y fui a paso lento hasta las escaleras. La cabeza estaba comenzando a dolerme terriblemente.

-¿Y a mi quién me cuenta?- preguntó Jaslice cruzada de brazos.

-Que te cuente Rosy, que seguro hará toda una telenovela… De esas bobadas que te gustan Jaz.

Solo pude escuchar un bufido bastante desagradable antes de llegar a la planta superior. Por suerte allí estaba todo silencioso, sin contar los ruidos que venían de abajo claro.

Me metí en mi cuarto y cerré la puerta tras de mí, rogando que a nadie se le ocurriera aparecer. Ya estaba a punto de darme una tremenda jaqueca por todo el alboroto de hoy.

Me tiré en mi cama y cerré los ojos por unos instantes, concentrándome en absolutamente nada. No se muy bien cómo, pero tuve la suerte de quedarme en pocos minutos dormida.

-¡Nessie, la cena está lista!- el grito de mamá me despertó de inmediato, haciendo que saltara de la cama.

Bajé las escalaras tomada de la baranda para evitar cualquier tipo de accidente. En serio, hoy no quería verme en el suelo desparramada como una bolsa de patatas machucadas.

Ya estaban todos en la cocina, incluso papá y Carlisle, hecho que me sorprendió bastante.

-Hola nena- papá se levantó y me estrechó cariñosamente entre sus brazos. -¿Cómo estuvo tu día linda?

-Interesante- dije y me asomé a espiar a Rosy, que estaba a punto de hacer un comentario. La miré con expresión casi asesina, consiguiendo que se quedara quietita y calladita en su lugar. -¿Y el tuyo? Es raro que estés temprano en casa hoy.

-Ya te habrá dicho mamá que tendremos visitas.

-Si, pero no quiso decirme quiénes… ¿Qué nadie me lo dirá?

-Es una sorpresa cariño… Tus primas tampoco lo saben de hecho.

-Pero mamá…-Ed me acompañó a mi lugar y cada uno se sentó en su respectivo asiento.

-Mamá nada, esperarás hasta mañana.

-Ya, como sea. Decías papá…

-Verás, conseguimos tu abuelo y yo estar de licencia toda una semana. A menos que ocurra algo verdaderamente grave y requieran nuestros servicios sin posibilidad de reemplazo alguno, desde este miércoles al próximo no iremos al hospital.

-Eso es genial.

En serio lo era. Iba a ser una de las pocas veces que iba a tenerlo conmigo tan cerca. Debería aprovecharlo aunque fuera compartiendo mis tardes junto a él en el piano.

Esme colocó junto con Emmett las bandejas de comida en a mesa. Esta noche el menú no era muy variado: carne asada con vegetales y ensalada.

Me serví una tajada de la carne y una ración de papas y tomates confitados. Eran sencillamente deliciosos, Esme lograba que quedaran de lo mejor.

-¿No me contarás nada sobre tu rol de tutora?- preguntó papá con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras cortaba un trozo de carne.

-Ya te fueron con el cuento- suspiré. -¿Quién fue?

-El duendecillo hiperactivo.

-Alice, me debes una- la miré mientras terminaba de masticar un bocado. –Bien, hoy llegó un chico nuevo, su nombre es Benjamin.

-Es un chico sexy- Rosy prolongó exageradamente la última palabra, dándole un toque dramático. Le pegué un pisotón por debajo de la mesa con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi cara. -¡Nessie! Me dolió.

-Para que veas que calladita te ves más bonita… como decía, el señor Mallory me asignó como tutora de Benjamin, así que arreglamos que mañana por la tarde el pase a recogerme por aquí para su primera clase particular.

-¿Y cómo se apellida ese tal Benjamin?- inquirió Edward curioso.

-Newton- se me había pasado por alto el mencionar antes ese detalle.

-Dime que es una broma hija…- la expresión de mamá me hizo reír, y no solo a mí. Tío Emmett estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas, lo cual hizo que me tentara aún más.

-El regreso del golden retriever, la venganza será terrible- dijo Emm como si estuviera haciendo el anuncio de una nueva película en cartel. Todos lanzamos unas leves risitas, excepto Bella por supuesto.

-Y, Bells, parece que viene en los genes… A Benjamin le gusta Ness.

-¡Rosy!

-¿Hija eso es cierto?- casi se le caía la mandíbula al piso.

-Son solo exageraciones de Rosemmett, ya la conoces.

-Por favor, hoy te llamó para ver cómo estabas.

-¿Y eso qué?- me hice la desentendida. -¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? Odio andar contando así las cosas, como una chismosa.

-Ya, a ver si hoy tenemos la cena en paz- concluyó Carlisle. Bendito fuera ese hombre. Dijera lo que dijera, siempre le hacían caso.

Nadie volvió a tocar el tema Benjamin, aunque mamá quedó bastante perturbada al respecto. Solo se habló de los preparativos para nuestros nuevos huéspedes, de cómo nos organizaríamos y ese tipo de cosas.

Una vez terminada la cena, me encargué de levantar la mesa y ayudar a mi tía Rose con los trastos sucios. Tenía que reconocer que teníamos un buen sistema de repartimiento de tareas.

-Me voy a mi habitación… Si alguien me necesita, ya lo saben, tocan la puerta primero- le di un beso a mamá, otro a papá, saludé con la manos a los demás y me fui a paso veloz a mi cuarto.

¡Rayos! Eran casi las ocho de la noche, demasiado tarde allá en Washington. Quizás no llegaría a hablar con Jake. Genial, eso se llamaba tener suerte.

Me senté en mi cómoda silla frente a mi escritorio y encendí mi portátil, rogando que no tardara como siempre lo hacía. Me pasaba por comprar tecnología barata. O como diría Alice, por no renovarla cada tres meses. ¡Dios! Ella si estaba zafada… Renovar una computadora cada tres meses. No tenía ni la más mínima conciencia por el pobre planeta. Claro, pero ay de mí si le venía con este discursito de chica eco-friendly. Bah, seguro ni siquiera entendería nada. Lo suyo era shopping, shopping y… Más shopping.

Unos cinco minutos después ya se habían cargado todas las aplicaciones y podía usar normalmente mi notebook, sin tener que esperar media hora para que me abrieran los programas.

Conecté Internet y abrí Messenger mientras revisaba las fichas que mañana le entregaría a Benjamin.

-¡Nessie! ¿Qué te hiciste niña? ¿Dónde estabas?- una ventanita de tres por tres titilaba en el margen inferior derecho.

-¡Becca! Por dios tengo que contarte tantas cosas. No se por dónde empezar.

-Por el principio sería una buena idea.

-Ya vas con tus bromas. Bien, hablé con Jacob.

-¿Y qué tal?

-Nos llevamos muy bien… La verdad es que fue extraño, hubo una especie de conexión instantánea… Algo que no sentí nunca por ninguna otra persona.

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que estás enamorada de él? ¡Nessie ni un día de conocerse llevan!

-¡No estoy enamorada! Solo que me siento bien cuando hablo con él. Y… Hablando de eso… El está en línea nena. ¿Me das unos minutos? Luego te cuento el resto de las novedades.

-Ahora él es más importante que yo… Gracias por lo que me toca Ness.

-No eso tontita, es que el vive en Washington. Es muy tarde allí. Y anoche dijo que quería hablar conmigo nuevamente.

-Están del tomate. Ya ve y háblale, no vaya a irse.

-Te quiero Becca y lo sabes. Prometo contarte todo.

Cerré mi ventana de conversación con Rebecca y abrí una nueva, esta vez con Jacob.

-Hola Jake- en verdad me alegraba ver que estaba allí. Él había cumplido con lo que anoche me había dicho.

-¡Hola Nessie! Ya pensaba que hoy no hablaría contigo.

-Lo siento, hoy fue un día bastante ajetreado y ni bien me tiré a mi cama caí dormida.

-No te preocupes, al menos ya estás aquí. ¿Y qué fue lo que hoy sucedió para que estuvieras tan cansada?

-Verás, llegó un chico nuevo al instituto de idiomas y me asignaron como su tutora. Resultó ser el hijo de un pesado que estaba enamorado de mi madre en preparatoria.

-El mundo es un pañuelo.

-Ahora mi prima Rosy y mi amigo Alex no dejan de molestarme con él.

-¿Y cómo es eso?

-Rosy dice que está enamorado de mí… Y Alex se carcajea solo porque Yuki y yo dijimos que es lindo.

-Ya, tantos nombres me marean… Recuerda que soy hombre y solo me concentro en una cosa a la vez- reí al leer eso. Raro que un chico admitiera algo así. -¿Quién es Yuki?

-Alex y Yuki son unos de mis mejores amigos, cursan conmigo.

-Bien, comprendido… Así que es lindo.

-Lo es, pero también es extraño.

-¿Extraño?

-Hoy llamó para ver cómo estaba… Y recién lo conozco, por dios. A gatas si hablamos un poco.

-Creo que tu prima no va muy errada… Nosotros no hacemos eso a menos que la chica en cuestión nos interese… Y mucho. Y dime, ¿tú saldrías con él?

-¿Y esa pregunta?- reí. ¿Jacob se había puesto a la defensiva o me parecía a mí?

-Curiosidad.

-No lo se, ya te dije que no lo conozco. Pero ya, no hablemos más de mí, siento que estoy acaparando toda la conversación. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Agotador. Del trabajo a la universidad sin escalas y sin descanso.

-Imagino como puedes estar… Si viviera allí te aseguro que iría a hacerte unos masajes- ¿a caso estaba loca? No puedo creer que haya escrito eso con semejante desparpajo.

-Masajes… Suena interesante. ¿Así que eres buena en eso?

-Eso parece… Pero deberías probarlos así tú mismo lo juzgas- si quería superar el límite de derrape, lo había conseguido.

-Si algún día visito Forks, no dudaré en buscarte.

-Lo tendré en cuenta jaja.

-Bueno Nessie, ya debo irme. Fue un gusto hablar contigo de nuevo linda.

-Espero hablar contigo pronto.

-El fin de semana va a ser mi único tiempo disponible Ness, estaré muy ocupado en estos días. Te extrañaré.

-Y yo a ti Jake. Cuídate y descansa… Y suerte con el trabajo claro.

-Y tu suerte con Benjamin…

-Mmm…

-Descansa linda, no hagas muchas locuras.

-¿Locuras? Pero si yo soy una santa.

-Seguro…Adiós.

Un segundo después Jacob estaba offline. Bueno, sin dudas, está mañana no me había equivocado en absolutamente nada. Había sido, hasta ahora, el día más interesante en mucho tiempo.

-Hora de contarle todo a mi gemelita querida- suspiré.

Tardé más de una hora en explicarle casi todo el panorama, incluyendo el tema de Benjamin, mi confusión interna sentimental con Jake y los problemas con mi familia. Solo sacamos una conclusión: teníamos que hacer una reunión de amigas lo más pronto posible. Y, claro está, una salida con toda la pandilla.

Me dormí temprano esa noche luego de una rápida ducha. Mañana sería un largo día y debería levantarme casi de madrugada para ayudar con los quehaceres del hogar y los preparativos para el recibimiento de nuestros huéspedes sorpresa. Vaya, si hoy había sido un día interesante… Mañana sería más que eso.


	10. Alumno Diez

Espero les esté gustando la historia! Espero reviews… Esta historia tambien la subo en en la Sala Cullen, bajo el pseudónimo EriiBlack. Está en la pág 1 de la misma por si les interesa visitarla, allí subiré las imágenes de todos los personajes

Besos a todos!

10. Alumno Diez

El despertador sonó con su melodía insufrible sacándome de mi dulce letargo. Como pude lo manoteé y apagué la alarma, escondiéndome debajo de mis sábanas. Quería continuar con el sueño que había tenido esa noche… Pero era demasiado tarde, el maldito aparato ya me había despertado.

Unos diez minutos después ya estaba levantada y cambiándome para bajar a desayunar y ayudar a mis tías, madre y abuela con los arreglos para esta tarde. Antes de dirigirme a la cocina pasé por el tocador a hacer la rutina de cada mañana, solo que esta vez las realizaba mientras recordaba las imágenes de mi sueño, aún nítidas en mi memoria. Había estado él, mi Jake.

Lo se, era una completa locura soñar con alguien a quien ni siquiera había visto. Y todavía más extraño sentir lo que sentía, esa especie de vacío que solo él podía llenar, esa soledad que solo él podía remediar. Creo que lo quería demasiado, incluso más de lo que debía y me convenía. Pero no me importaba. Eso, a la vez, me hacía sentir… Muy bien.

En mi sueño ya no había distancia que nos separara, solo éramos nosotros dos, queriéndonos con total devoción el uno al otro. Y no había nada ni nadie que se nos interpusiera.

-Lástima- suspiré afligida. Solo había sido un sueño, nada más.

A pesar de todo me encontraba de buen humor, así que llegué a la cocina con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Buenos días nena. Puedes sentarte, ya está todo listo- dijo mamá. También sonreía.

-Buenos días ma- respondí mientras me sentaba en mi lugar habitual. –Hola a todos.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy sobrinita? ¿Lista para este día?

-Al cien por cien, hoy estoy de buenas Alice. Es raro tenerte aquí Ed- lo cierto que no estaba ni acostumbrada a verlo a esas horas ni a decirle papá muy seguido. –Y a ti también Carlisle… Creo que disfrutaré mucho esta semana con ustedes dos en casa.

-Te aseguro que la aprovecharé al máximo cariño- dijo papá y luego besó mi frente con mucha ternura.

-Nessie, tú me ayudarás a preparar el cuarto de huéspedes. Se que te gusta el asunto de la decoración al igual que a mí- comentó mi abuela luego de darle un sorbo de su café.

-Seguro, será divertido. ¿Y mis primas?

-Aún duermen- respondió Rose, quien hasta entonces había estado muy ocupada haciéndose arrumacos con mi tío Emm.

-Que raro…

-Toma Nessie- mamá me sirvió mi capuccino y me dio un panqué.

-Gracias mamá.

-Esme, Bella y yo nos encargaremos de la habitación A, Rose se encargará del salón principal, Jas y Emmett arreglarán el cuarto C y Edd y Carlisle acomodarán el resto para que no quede ningún detalle librado al azar.

-Siempre estás en todo hermanita.

-Es Alice papá- reí.

Acabé mi desayuno en unos minutos para poder empezar con la tarea que se me había asignado.

Esme subió conmigo a la planta superior. Se la notaba feliz, lo cual me daba gusto.

La habitación que nos había tocado era casi tan grande como la mía, con menos luz natural, pero muy cómoda. En un rincón estaban todos los elementos necesarios para… ¿Pintar?

-Así es, la vamos a redecorar de arriba abajo- dijo mi abuela adivinando mi pregunta mental. Creo que mi expresión me había delatado.

-Pero no haremos a tiempo, la pintura no se secará.

-Secado rápido Nessie. En dos horas ya va a estar listo y ni siquiera habrá olor molesto.

-Entonces manos a la obra.

Me coloqué uno de los ambos por encima de mi ropa y cogí una de las brochas que había. La pintura ya estaba preparada para usarse directamente así que tomé uno de los recipientes y elegí la pared con la que empezaría.

Terminamos a eso de las once de la mañana de pintar y ordenar el cuarto, así que solo nos faltaba colocar los muebles y podría decir que estaba listo. Pero para eso deberíamos esperar las dos horas que tardaba en secar la pintura.

-Me gusta- dije.

-El azul es un buen color. A mi me relaja.

-Por algo es mi color favorito Esme. Pero dime… ¿Quién dormirá aquí?

-Ya te lo dijo tu madre, cuando esta tarde llegues de tu clase te enterarás.

-¿Pero cuál es la diferencia en decírmelo ahora?- pregunté algo disgustada. En serio no entendía cuál era el punto en ocultarme ese dato.

-Debe ser una sorpresa y así lo será.

-Vale, como gusten.

-Y, oye, ya que estamos a solas…-meditó unos instantes lo que iba a decir y luego continuó. -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-De hecho, ya lo estás haciendo- sonreí.

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero Ness.

-Si, claro. La que quieras- dije, pero luego me arrepentí. No se si estaba en condiciones de responder a cualquier tipo de pregunta.

-¿Qué tal ese Benjamin? ¿En serio son solo amigos?- inquirió y luego me miró de manera cómplice, esperando a que le confesara una verdad que en realidad no existía.

-Entre él y yo no sucede nada, puedo asegurártelo. Además recién lo conozco, solo lo considero como un amigo y ni siquiera. Sabes que ganarse mi confianza no es nada sencillo abuela. No soy alguien fácil.

-Lo se, te conozco demasiado bien cariño. ¿Qué tal un descanso?

-Me parece muy bien.

Habían sido tres horas de trabajo por lo que lo teníamos bien merecido. Ambas fuimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos luego de convenir que almorzaríamos a las doce.

Me quedé pensando en lo que le había dicho a Esme. _Sabes que ganarse mi confianza no es nada sencillo… _¿Pero por qué con Jake eso no había sucedido? ¿Por qué con él todo era distinto? ¿Por qué todo se daba de forma tan natural? Con él no debía fingir, no debía cambiar ni aparentar alguien que no era. Con él era simplemente yo.

Me tumbé en mi cama y me limité a observar el cielo raso mientras cientos de preguntas y pensamientos diversos invadían mi mente. ¿Qué rayos era lo que me sucedía? ¿A caso era posible que sintiera algo tan fuerte por Jacob Black?

El resto del día transcurrió sin inconveniente alguno. Almorzamos todos juntos en familia, a excepción de mis primas claro, ya que ellas estaban en la prepa.

Esme y yo terminamos de acomodar el cuarto hasta que estuvimos conformes con el resultado. Alice y Bella habían remodelado la otra habitación dejándola casi irreconocible, a pesar de que ni siquiera habían cambiado el color de sus paredes. Por su parte, mis tíos habían arreglado el denominado cuarto C. les quedó bastante bien para tratarse de ellos. Además, gracias a lo que hicieron, pude concluir que allí era obvio dormiría un varón.

Rose había acomodado el salón principal y organizó de manera diferente algunos de los muebles, haciendo que hubiera más espacio libre. Papá y mi abuelo Carlisle se limitaron a realizar una limpieza general y a ultimar los detalles en toda la planta baja.

-¡Lo logramos!- dijo Alice orgullosa, dando saltitos en el lugar. Jas le revolvió su cabello y luego la besó.

-Quedó todo perfecto.

-Es el trabajo en equipo.

-Si no les molesta iré a cambiarme y prepararme. En media hora Benjamin pasará a buscarme.

-El famoso Ben… Ya quiero ver a ese que quiere conquistar a mi pequeña sobrinita.

-Ya cállate y deja de reír Emmett.

-¿Qué dije de malo? No dirás que es mentira- se cruzó de brazos esperando mi respuesta, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Tampoco diré que es verdad- concluí y fui directo a mi cuarto.

Me puse mis jeans favoritos, una remera de color claro, mi chaqueta de cuero negra y mis infaltables zapatillas a tono con mi campera.

Apenas si me maquillé un poco y arreglé mi cabello. Decidí llevarlo suelto, dejando que mis ondas descansaran hasta el nivel de mi cintura.

Me eché un vistazo a mi espejo y estuve muy conforme con mi aspecto. En verdad me veía bastante bonita, no podía quejarme.

Por último cargué mi cuaderno de apuntes y mi laptop, donde tenía listas las fichas. Podría haber guardado el archivo en un pendrive –lo cual hubiera resultado mucho más cómodo- pero me resultaba más práctico trabajar en mi propia computadora y no en la de alguien más.

Faltaban solo diez minutos para la hora que había acordado con Benjamin, así que bajé al living y me relajé en uno de los sofás. Todos estaban charlando cuando llegué, no se muy bien de qué exactamente.

-¿Sabes a qué hora estarás de regreso Nessie?

-No lo se papá, pregúntaselo a Ben en todo caso. Yo espero volver pronto.

-No querrás perderte de nuestros invitados estrella.

-Eso no me preocupa tía Alice, tendré tiempo de sobra para verlos.

-Estoy segura de que te alegrarás mucho cuando sepas de quiénes se trata- dijo mamá.

El timbre interrumpió nuestra pequeña charla. Los miré a todos, que me observaban atentamente, como si yo estuviera a punto de salvar al mundo.

Me puse de pie y fui a abrir la puerta. Benjamin me recibió con una gran sonrisa. Parecía un niño pequeño esperando abrir sus regalos de cumpleaños. Reí inconcientemente ante la imagen que se presentó en mi mente, pero me frené ni bien vi lo confundido que había dejado a Benjamin.

-Hola Ben, ¿quieres pasar un minuto?- ofrecí amablemente. Escuché como todos se ponían de pie, listos para la rutinita de presentación.

-Claro Ness, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó luego de besar mi mejilla.

-Algo cansada pero bien- respondí mientras ambos entrábamos. -¿Y tú?

-Perfectamente.

-Bien. Déjame que te presente a toda mi familia. Se que algo oíste de ellos pero es la primera vez que los ves personalmente.

-Así es.

-Ellos son mis padres, Edward y Bella- dije señalándolos.

-Un gusto Benjamin- papá y mamá hablaron al mismo tiempo, brindándole una sonrisa al recién llegado.

-El gusto es mío.

-Ellos son mis tíos Jasper y Alice- los dos asintieron levemente al ser nombrados-, Rose y Emmett y por último mis abuelos Esme y Carlisle.

-Ya quería conocerte chico- Emmett le propinó un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Benjamin. Casi se me caía la cara de vergüenza por lo que había dicho. Solo a él se le ocurría decir algo así.

-¿Cómo así?

-Nada, locuras de mi tío. Ya ves, todos aquí están un poco locos, pero nada grave- reí lo más convincentemente posible para pasar ese momento incómodo. Ya vería tío Emm, algo haría para cobrarme lo de esta tarde. –Bueno, no nos entretengamos más, tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Fue un gusto conocerlos a todos, espero poder volver a verlos y tener la oportunidad de charlar un poco más.

-Eres bienvenido hijo- bien, todos estaban en mi contra hoy, hasta mi abuelo Carlisle.

-Adiós a todos. Papá, ya sabes que puedes localizarme en mi móvil- Benjamin ya se encontraba a mi lado junto a la puerta para cuando yo terminé la frase.

-Claro nena, te cuidas.

-Como siempre pa.

El auto de Benjamin esta estacionado frente al porche, con el motor en marcha.

Subí del lado del acompañante, algo a lo que no estaba muy acostumbrada ya que tenía mi propio auto y siempre solía conducir.

-Estás muy linda hoy.

-Gracias. ¿A Port Angels, cierto?

-Sip, hora de que conozcas a mi padre- dijo. Sonaba… ¿Orgulloso? Como si llevara un trofeo o algo por el estilo. Yo solo asentí y volví a mirar a la carretera.

Debía admitirlo, estando a solas con él, en su auto y en medio de un camino desierto, me hacía sentir perturbadoramente incómoda. Y que cada cinco minutos se volteara a verme y sonreír no me ayudaba en nada. Al contrario, me ponía más y más nerviosa. Por suerte era una gran actriz y cualquiera que me viera podría decir que se me veía muy a gusto.

-Te noto muy callada Nessie- claro, cualquiera menos Benjamin. Sopesé la idea de tirarme del auto pero no estaba segura de salir con vida, así que me quedé quietita en mi asiento.

-Lo siento, no soy de hablar mucho mientras alguien conduce. Yo odio las distracciones cuando voy al volante.

-Creo que tu silencio me distrae más que sea lo que sea que pudieras decir.

-Mmm…

-Dijiste que estabas cansada… ¿A caso no dormiste bien anoche?

-Si, si lo hice- respondí mientras recordaba pequeñas partes de mi sueño. No pude evitar sonreír. –Solo que me desperté bastante temprano a ayudar con los preparativos para recibir invitados en casa. Pinté y organicé toda una habitación con mi abuela Esme.

-Ya veo, debes estar exhausta. ¿Y quiénes son esos invitados?

-Pues ni yo lo se, mamá quería que fuera una sorpresa. Llegaban ahora en un rato. De hecho, ya deben haber llegado al aeropuerto. Mi tía y Bella irían a buscarlos.

-Vivo cerca de allí, ¡que casualidad!

Gracias a no se qué ente milagroso Benjamin decidió guardar silencio hasta que llegamos a su casa.

No tenía absolutamente nada que ver con la mía, no solo por el paisaje que la rodeaba si no por el tipo y estilo de edificación. Ciertamente era bastante más pequeña que mi hogar, pero se veía bonita.

Benjamin estacionó el coche justo frente a la entrada.

-¡Papá! Ya llegamos.

-¿Vives solo con él?

-Si, mamá volvió a casarse así que no la veo muy seguido.

-Renesmee… ¡Un gusto conocerte!- dijo Mike mientras bajaba las escaleras. Tenía unos cuarenta años, bastante bien parecido, alto y de cuerpo atlético.

-Lo mismo digo- estreché su mano firmemente pero no contento con ello me dio un gran abrazo.

-Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre como sería la hija de Bella y Edward- dijo con cierto disgusto al mencionar el nombre de mi padre. –Ben me habló mucho de ti pero creo que se quedó bastante corto con tu descripción.

-Papá…-siseó entre dientes Benjamin. Aguante como pude la risa y me hice la desentendida.

-Claro, claro, lo siento. Deben tener mucho que estudiar así que los dejo tranquilos. Si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme.

-Gracias señor Newton- lo se, sonaba demasiado formal, pero decirle Mike me resultaba algo raro.

-Por favor, no me llames así, dime simplemente Mike. Siéntete como en casa Nessie.

Mike desapareció por una de las puertas del costado ni bien terminó de hablarme, por lo que Benjamin y yo quedamos solos… Una vez más.

Me quedé pensando por unos instantes en cómo me había llamado el padre de Ben. Yo jamás le había dicho mi apodo, así que la única alternativa era que Benjamin realmente le hubiera quemado las neuronas hablándome de mí. Perfecto, entonces Rosemmett si tenía la razón. Hasta Jake me lo había dicho y había preferido no creerle…

-Bien, ¿dónde podemos comenzar a trabajar?

-Podemos ir a mi cuarto, allí estaremos más cómodos.

-Como quieras, es tu casa- reí y lo seguí cuando subió las escaleras al piso superior.

Su habitación era mucho más chica que la mía, con menos comodidades, menos luminosa… Sinceramente no me gustaba.

Las paredes eran de un color claro, no se podía distinguir bien cuál era exactamente. Había una ventana no muy grande justo enfrente de su cama de una plaza. Una biblioteca pequeña, un armario que ni siquiera podía considerarse como tal y un escritorio era el resto del mobiliario.

-Siéntate donde gustes.

-Te preparé unas fichas con un resumen de todo lo que vimos en el año. Si tienes un pendrive te las puedo copiar así las tienes sin necesidad de imprimirlas.

-Aquí tienes, usa este- me alcanzó el pequeño aparatito mientras tomaba asiento en su cama. Prendí mi computadora y lo conecté al puerto USB.

-¿Tienes alguna duda de lo que vimos ayer?

-No. Soy bastante bueno en idiomas Nessie, nunca tuve problema alguno.

-Entonces explícame por qué rayos me quieres de tutora- si, que pregunta estúpida la mía. Hola cerebro, ¿a caso te escapaste sin que yo me diera cuenta?

-Nessie, por favor…-empezó mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente y apoyaba sus manos en el respaldo de mi silla. –Tú sabes el por qué, debes haberte dado cuenta ya- susurró a mi oído. Me quedé quieta, casi sin respirar.

-Yo… ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto Ben? Apenas si me conoces.

-Por eso mismo te cité Renesmee.

-Ustedes los hombres son raros. Hubiera sido más fácil invitarme a salir- me puse de pie, un tanto disgustada por la situación. Esto era realmente estúpido.

-Pero de esta manera no corría el riesgo de un no.

-Eso es bastante… Retorcido.

-¿Me darás una oportunidad?- inquirió tomándome delicadamente de las muñecas y acercándome a él lo suficiente como para quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Seguirás haciendo locuras de este tipo?- le devolví como respuesta, sonrojándome.

-No más tonterías de este tipo, lo prometo hermosa- acarició mi mejilla suavemente, mirándome directo a los ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

No lo pensé, solo me dejé llevar por la situación, algo que nunca hacía. Era demasiado racional, pensaba las cosas demasiado, racionalizaba todo y metía lógica donde no tenía por qué haberla. Siempre debía analizar los pros y contras de cada paso que diera. Pero hoy no, dejaría que el destino hablara por si solo y que fuera lo que tuviese que ser.

Benjamin eliminó la distancia final que nos separaba al uno del otro, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Sus labios se adaptaron a los míos perfectamente, atrapándolos en una dulce caricia. Guié mis manos hacia su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí, sin dejar de besarlo.

Pero… Algo andaba mal. Tenía que reconocerlo, por más que se sintiera bien, no es lo que yo quería… No era a la persona a quien yo deseaba besar…


	11. 11 Visitas

11. Visitas

Ben apoyó su frente contra la mía, sosteniéndome entre sus brazos. Yo no podía decir nada, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer y, a decir verdad, creo que empezaba a arrepentirme un poco.

Tampoco es que no me había gustado, pero yo sabía que esto no era lo mejor. Yo no sentía lo mismo que él sentía por mí y esto era estar jugando con fuego… Y estaba quemándome en este preciso instante.

Escondí mi rostro en su pecho y me quedé en silencio mientras Benjamin jugueteaba con una hebra de mis cabellos. Uno de sus brazos aún descansaba sobre mi cintura, quemando mi piel por debajo de mi blusa.

-Te quiero Nessie- besó mi coronilla y alzó mi rostro, observándome a los ojos. Me sonrojé al instante.

-Benjamin, yo…

-Lo entiendo, es muy pronto- suspiró.

-Bastante- admití.

-Solo dame una oportunidad…

-¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?

-Más seguro que nunca- dijo y sonrió acariciando mi mejilla.

Sonreí un poco apenada y me acurruqué contra él, dejando que sus brazos me envolvieran por completo y entrelazando mis manos con las suyas.

Okay, yo no me sentía tan atraída ni lo quería demasiado –de hecho no sabía prácticamente nada de él y eso me resultaba extraño e incómodo- pero con el tiempo quizás llegaría a sentir algo más fuerte.

Era el chico más lindo de toda la clase y ni bien había pisado el salón había captado mi atención, eso no podía negarlo. Además, mi última pareja –Seth Clearwater, amigo de Jared, el típico chico ganador, carilindo y musculoso- había sido hace un año y me había dejado por una tal Brianna, una chica a la que por suerte no llegué a conocer. Tiempo después me enteré de que ella lo cambió por otro y debo admitir que me sentí un poquito feliz, aunque finalmente terminé reconciliándome con él y convirtiéndome en una especie de amiga.

En fin, la soledad me tenía un poco cansada y ya era hora de tener a alguien que me quisiera a mi lado. ¿Y Jake? Por mi bien era mejor que me lo sacara de la cabeza… Y Benjamin sería el indicado para lograr mi cometido.

-¿Qué te parece si este sábado salimos bonita?

-Me parece muy bien- respondí mirándolo a los ojos. Él sonrió complacido.

-Excelente, luego arreglaremos todo Ness… Pero ahora debo llevarte a casa así no llegas tarde, ¿si?

-Pero apenas si estuve una media hora aquí Ben- me quejé y crucé mis brazos como una niña caprichosa.

-Razón demás para decir que eres una excelente tutora.

-¡Benjamin! Ni siquiera dije una palabra en italiano… _¡Nessuna! Io non posso crederlo_- suspiré.

-Ya ve _signorina_, ¡me dijo una frase completa! S_ufficiente per me._

-_Ma tu sei matto._

-_E tu sei così carina, mia bella Renesmee_- rió y me abrazó fuertemente, alzándome en sus brazos.

-Creo que no tienes remedio Ben, en verdad tu estado es preocupante.

-No tendrás miedo de contagiarte, ¿no?

-¡Y hasta ahora me avisas que es contagioso! Dios santo, ¡debo escapar de aquí!- reí también. Estas eran el tipo de situaciones que yo disfrutaba más, en las que podía dejar fluir libremente lo que sentía sin miedo a generar rechazo o algún otro tipo de sentimiento absurdo y poco feliz.

-Tarde ya- me besó nuevamente con dulzura y se apartó lo suficiente como para seguir hablando. –Estás oficialmente contagiada.

-¡Rayos! Ahora si estoy perdida Benjamin… ¡Y todo por tu culpa!- le apunté con mi dedo índice la nariz y salí corriendo por la puerta luego de tomar mis cosas.

-¡Nessie espera!

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente, haciendo que cada uno de mis pasos resonara fuertemente contra la madera, que crujía de manera atroz. Benjamin no tardó en unírseme una vez que había llegado a la puerta de entrada.

-Te gané- sonreí complacida.

-No sabía que estábamos jugando una carrera.

-Mmm, buen punto… De todos modos te gané.

-¿Ya se van?- Mike apareció por donde se había retirado la última vez. Nos miró a Ben y a mí como si fuéramos dos angelitos caídos del cielo, lo cual me hizo reír más.

-Debo llevar a Nessie a su casa, hoy llegaban unas visitas importantes y no quiero que se retrase papá.

-Oh, bueno, en ese caso nos veremos otro día Nessie.

-Si, seguro.

-Vamos linda- Ben me tomó por la cintura y me guió hasta su Sedan. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo rayos se suponía que debía decirle a él? En sí no éramos nada… ¿O si?

Me subí sin decir palabra alguna. Ahora me había metido en las cenagosas aguas del "algo más". Pero no sabía hasta que punto me había hundido y no quería tener que preguntar para saberlo. Eso era algo… Incómodo. ¿Benjamin novio? Eso no. ¿Amigo? Menos todavía.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó poniendo en marcha el motor.

-En nada importante- respondí fijando mi vista en el parabrisas, como si allí fuese a escribirse la respuesta que buscaba.

-Creo reconocer algunas expresiones tuyas bonita y se que "en nada importante" no es una respuesta válida. ¿A caso anda algo mal?

-No, no es eso… Es que, verás, estaba pensando… En nuestra situación- admití sonrojándome, demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo. Por suerte el tenía que estar concentrado en la carretera.

-¿Nuestra situación? ¿A qué te refieres con ello?

-Claramente no somos amigos… Pero, tampoco somos… Bien a lo que voy es que…- genial, no podía armar ni una sola frase coherente. Estaba a punto de golpear mi cabeza contra el grueso vidrio, pero retuve mis impulsos.

-Veo por dónde va la cosa Ness… Y tienes toda la razón. Tarde para decirte amiga, pronto para decirte amor… Aunque espero poder hacerlo algún día- sonrió y consiguió que me relajara apenas un poco.

-Si… Sabes, eso no aclara demasiado el panorama Benjamin. Pero mejor lo dejamos así y veremos que sucede luego de este sábado. No quiero apurarme.

-Como tú quieras Renesmee, creo que eso será lo mejor.

Los árboles pasaban rápido a los costados del camino, convirtiéndose en una gran masa verde. Ya habíamos dejado a la pequeña ciudad turística de Porta Angels atrás y estábamos muy cerca de casa. Solo faltarían unos diez minutos para que estuviera en el porche.

-Te llamo luego, ¿si?- Benjamin cerró la puerta tras de mí, mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada. El auto de mamá estaba estacionado enfrente.

-¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte al menos un rato?

-Tienes visitas y ni siquiera sabes quienes son.

-Solo se que se supone que los conozca. De otro motivo mi abuela no diría que me sentiría feliz con su llegada.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero no me quedaré esta vez. En otra ocasión con mucho gusto.

-Entonces, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana mi dulce Nessie- besó mis labios en un cálido roce y espero a que Edward me recibiera. Saludó con su mano rápidamente y se dirigió a paso lento hacia su coche nuevamente.

Le di un beso en su mejilla a papá y me adentré en la casa, observando si había alguien en la sala de estar. Vacía.

-¿Y las visitas?

-En la cocina Nessie, te están esperando ansiosos.

-Oh, que bien… Ahora soy la estrellita de la casa.

Tres rostros captaron mi particular interés cuando ingresé al cuarto en cuestión. Casi se me caía la mandíbula de la sorpresa.

-¡Nessie! Mi primita hermosa al fin vuelvo a verte.

-¡Riley! Dios, dios, ¡dios! Estás aquí de vuelta, no puede ser… ¡No puede ser!- lancé mis brazos a su cuello y lo apreté contra mí, cortándole la respiración. –Lo siento pequeño demonio, pero… ¡Te extrañé demasiado!

-Y yo a ti revoltosa- rió y revolvió mi cabello.

-¿Y a nosotras no nos dices nada?

-¡Kristie, Shelly! Mis hermanitas del alma, no saben lo mucho que me hicieron falta todos estos meses.

-Extrañamos tus locuras nena- Kristie dejó su asiento y se acercó a mí con una gran sonrisa. Luego de que ella me abrazara, Shelly ocupó su lugar y me estrechó en sus brazos por unos cinco minutos, hasta que sentí que mis mejillas estaban a punto de explotar.

-Okay, demasiado cariño Shelly, me asfixiaras si no me sueltas.

-¿Contenta nena?

-¡Pero cómo no estarlo mamá! ¿Por qué no me avisaron que eran ellos? ¡Eso fue cruel! Los hubiera ido a buscar yo misma al aeropuerto y hubiera cancelado con Benjamin.

-¿Benjamin? ¿Un nuevo chico en tu lista señorita rompe corazones?

-¡Kristie! ¿Yo rompe corazones? ¡Por favor! Señorita soltera me va mejor querida. Al punto, él es mi…

-¿Tu qué nena?

-Mi…-okay, ya no tenía ni idea de qué era. –Benjamin es Benjamin y ya- oh genial, una frase totalmente inteligente.

-Yo se que sucede allí… Recién van por la primera cita. Apuesto lo que sea- dijo Shelly.

-¿Tuviste una cita con él y no lo dijiste?- aulló Rosemmett.

-Es claro, salieron hoy juntos Rosy. Clases particulares, seguramente- Jaslice casi se acercaba a la realidad. Aunque si se suponía que cumpliría mi rol de tutora, terminó siendo más una presentación familiar y una especie de cita encubierta.

-Yo no tuve una cita con él Jaz. Fui a su casa, le expliqué las fichas y me trajo de vuelta, ¿okay?

-¿Salen el viernes o el sábado?

-¡Rose!

-Iré de chaperón.

-¡Emmett!- lo fulminé con la mirada y el rió a carcajadas.

-Yo me encargo de la ropa.

-Y yo de contener la ira-gruñó papá.

-Y yo puedo esconderme bajo la mesa mientras tanto, muchas gracias- dije cruzada de brazos, a punto de caer redonda al suelo por la impresión. Las mejillas me ardían furiosamente.

-Ya dejen a Nessie en paz o sufrirá un colapso. Podrán preguntarle después cuando sale con Ben, ¿no es así cariño?

-No puedo creer que me hagas esto Esme. De ti no me lo esperaba- suspiré resignada.

-Bien, cómo sea, me lo vas a presentar ni bien tengas una oportunidad.

-¿Solo a ti Riley? ¡Nosotras también queremos conocerlo! Nos va a robar a nuestra loca hermanita.

-Yo quiero ver quien se atreve a salir con este ratoncito de biblioteca. Es un acontecimiento digno de presenciar- Jaslice literalmente me estaba retando a que le propinara un buen puñetazo, directo a la mandíbula. Con suerte se la partía y no hablaría más en meses.

-Si me dejan tranquila juro que les diré todo. ¡Pero ya no me acosen! Tío Jas, por favor…

-Lo siento nena, no puedo yo solo contra estos. Estoy fuera hoy.

-¡Genial! Bien, se los diré. Me invitó a salir este sábado, aún no se a dónde iremos. Dijo que hoy llamaría. ¿Contentos ya?

-Muy.

-Apostemos a cuántas citas llega.

-¡Cállate Jaslice!

-Calmando las aguas niñas, no es hora de pelear.

-Es cierto, así que me voy. Riley te vienes conmigo- lo tomé del brazo y lo arrastré hasta el porche. Shelly y Kristie podían esperar, tenía planes con ellas para más tarde. Aunque claro, aún no lo sabían.

Me tumbé en el último escalón y Riley se sentó a mi lado, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

-Debemos idear un plan diablito, algo grande. Jaz está volviéndome loca estas últimas semanas. ¡Dios! ¿Cuántos meses pasamos separados?

-Bastantes… Casi un año Nessie. Todo por las ideitas de Victoria…

-¿Ella cómo está? ¿Al final logró entrar al instituto?

-Si, lo hizo y con honores. Así que pronto tendremos a una abogada más caminando por este mundo.

-Como si hicieran falta. ¿Vino con ustedes?

-Prefirió quedarse en Cambridge. Yo no pienso volver allí, al menos no por un tiempo. Me cansó ese estúpido lugar. Además necesito a mi gemelita conmigo. Somos como Pinky y Cerebro- rió.

-Tú eres Pinky nene, eso debes saberlo.

-Entonces, ¿qué haremos esta noche?

-Lo de siempre… Intentar conquistar al mundo- reí y le di un suave golpe en el hombro. –Este viernes habrá salida de grupo con las chicas y Alex y ustedes vendrán con nosotros. Quiero ver las caras de Rach y Becca cuando te vean. Para ellas eras el señor desaparecido.

-Esas dos… ¿Cómo siguen?

-Igual que cuando ustedes se fueron, Becca un poco más… Coqueta. Está de novia ahora.

-Hablando de noviazgos…

-¿Tú también? Ya dije que Benjamin no es mi novio.

-Okay, okay, entendí. ¿Y qué fue de Seth?

-Ya casi ni hablamos… Está demasiado ocupado en su labor de capitán del equipo- bufé. –En serio, la próxima vez que se me ocurra salir con alguien menor que yo, por favor… ¡Golpéame con una sartén!

-Lo tendré en mente Renesmee, espero no tener que hacerlo. ¿Y nadie más apareció luego de él? Digo, eres muy bonita y cualquier chico puede notarlo.

-No te pases de listo conmigo hermanito. Seamos sinceros, no soy nada fuera de lo común.

-Para mí si lo eres pero no entraré en discusiones contigo… Siempre pierdo.

-En fin, nadie en el mapa hasta esta semana. Ben es nuevo en el instituto de idiomas, recién comenzó el lunes. Y mira las casualidades de la vida que resultó ser el hijo del gran Mike Newton- reí.

-¡El golden retriever! ¿Y yo me perdí de eso? ¡Pago por ver!

-Después de todo no me cayó mal. Es bastante… Meloso. Expresivo. Un poquitín pasadito de rosca. Ya quiere que vuelva a visitarlos.

-Un suegrito pintoresco.

-Bueno, ¿me ayudarás a planear mi venganza?- pregunté cambiando de tema abruptamente.

-Con gusto, pero tendrás que contarme de todas las cosas que me perdí en este tiempo. Quiero estar al corriente de absolutamente cada detalle.

-Lo prometo. Ven a mi cuarto esta noche y nos quedamos charlando un rato.

-Perfecto, pero no demasiado… No quiero que luego bajes tu rendimiento en el instituto y que tus padres me culpen por ello.

-Toque de queda a la una de la madrugada Riley.

-¿Ustedes dos piensan tardarse mucho ahí? Los estamos esperando- Jaslice asomó la mitad de su cuerpo por la puerta, hablando con tono tajante.

-Dile a mamá que ya vamos, solo quería hablar de unos asuntos en particular con mi Riley.

-No soy tu sirvienta.

-Parece que de ellos si nena. Ya vete- le dije. Otra batalla ganada para mí.

Unos minutos después decidimos volver con los demás para no tener problemas. Además, no podía acaparar a Riley como si fuera yo la única que tuviera el derecho de hablar con él.

Hacía casi un año que mis tres hermanitos del alma habían partido a Cambridge siguiendo la voluntad de Victoria, la pareja de Riley. Claramente Shelly y Kristie no habían podido negarse a aquellos planes ya que su hermano mayor era la única familia que tenían además de ellas mismas.

Recuerdo aquel día como si fuera ayer. Mis padres, mis tíos, mis abuelos, mis primas y yo los fuimos a despedir al aeropuerto. Yo lloraba como una magdalena sin consuelo al ver que perdía a mis compañeros de toda la vida. Jaslice estaba bastante feliz de sacarse de encima a Riley, con quien nunca llegó a tener simpatía. Rosy simplemente me abrazaba a mí junto a mamá, dándome fuerzas.

Y al fin estaban de regreso en Forks, en el pequeño pueblito que los había visto nacer y crecer. Y yo no podía estar más feliz de estar con ellos nuevamente. Sobre todo no podía estar más feliz de tener a Riley de vuelta conmigo.

Mi niñez había sido espantosamente difícil, con episodios que nadie en mi familia quería recordar pero que siempre estaban presentes. Demasiado quizás. Riley había sido uno de los que me acompañó en mi soledad y angustia, el más cercano a mí y quien entendía a la perfección cada uno de mis sentimientos, cada una de mis reacciones… Había sido mi hombro donde llorar, los brazos que me estrechaban fuertemente cuando más lo necesitaba, la risa que de solo oírla me alegraba el día…

Sin darme cuenta dejé que una lágrima rodara por mi rostro, haciendo que Riley se volteara a verme. Su expresión de preocupación me hizo sentir culpable.

-¿Qué sucede Nessie?

-Nada… Solo que te extrañé demasiado- dije y lo abracé. Nunca me cansaría de hacerlo.

El resto de la tarde pasó muy rápido entre charla y charla, enterándonos de todo lo que había sucedido en este periodo de separación. Para la sorpresa de todos, Riley se había comprometido con Victoria el mes pasado y planeaban casarse cuando ella terminara sus estudios universitarios. Shelly y Kristie se habían graduado de la preparatoria antes de lo estipulado y ahora gozaban de unas vacaciones bastante largas.

La cena fue muy amena, sin ninguna discusión por suerte. Creo que todos estábamos demasiado a gusto con nuestros invitados y eso estaba evitando cualquier posible problema que pudiera llegar a surgir. Incluso Jaslice y yo habíamos dejado de lanzar nuestros insultos encubiertos, lo cual era un gran avance. Aunque ella no sabía lo que le esperaba después.

Luego de ayudar con los trastos sucios y de ubicar a Riley en su nueva habitación –por supuesto era la que habían pintado tío Emm y tío Jas- me dirigí a mi cuarto. Necesitaba darme una buena ducha luego de todo ese agitado día y, de paso, aclarar un poco mis pensamientos que ya estaban bastante revueltos.

El agua caliente aflojó mis músculos, haciéndome notar un leve dolor del que no me había percatado antes. Estuve un buen rato allí debajo del chorro potente hasta que mis dedos, arrugados como pasas, me dieron a entender que había estado demasiado ya.

Envuelta en mi toalla volví a mi cuarto y me puse mi pijama, pero antes de terminar de colocármelo una lucecita llamó mi atención. Mi móvil.

-¿Hola?- dije después de tomar el celular que había dejado tirado sobre mi cama.

-Nessie, soy Benjamin.

-¿Cómo estás Ben? Había olvidado que ibas a llamarme- reconocí un tanto apenada.

-Todo bien por aquí. ¿Qué tal tus visitas?

-¡Genial! Mamá tenía mucha razón en que me alegraría con ellos. Resultó ser que mis hermanitos del alma Riley, Shelly y Kristie volvieron a Forks luego de estar casi un año viviendo en Cambridge.

-Me alegro por ti bonita, espero poder conocerlos.

-Seguro Ben, te agradarán mucho.

-En cuanto a nuestra cita del sábado ya tengo listo a donde iremos.

-¿A si? Dime.

-Será una sorpresa Ness, solo te diré que yo te paso a buscar por la tarde.

-¿Otro que tiene sorpresas? ¿A caso comenzó un nuevo programa y yo no me enteré? "Sorprende a Renesmee y gánate las mejores vacaciones de tu vida". Si, seguro es todo un éxito- reí y escuché como del otro lado de la línea Benjamin también reía.

-Solo ruego que te agrade tanto como la visita que recibiste.

-Estoy segura de ello.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana Nessie. Te quiero.

-Cuídate Benjamin, hasta mañana.

Corté la llamada y terminé de ponerme mi camiseta, que a esas alturas estaba a medio poner. Alguien tocó a mi puerta y no hizo falta que dijera quien era.

-Pasa Riley.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?

-¿Sexto sentido?

-Okay, empieza el interrogatorio nena.

**Traducción palabras/frases en italiano del diálogo de Nessie y Benjamin:**

**-**_**Nessuna: Ninguna. **_

_**-Io non posso crederlo: No puedo creerlo.**_

_**-Signorina: Señorita.**_

**-S**_**ufficiente per me: Suficiente para mí.**_

**-**_**Ma tu sei matto: Pero tú estás loco.**_

**-**_**E tu sei così carina, mia bella Renesmee: Y tú eres así de linda, mi bella Renesmee.**_

**¡Dios! Perdón, perdón, perdón! Casi un mes sin actualizar u_u Estuve con inspiración prácticamente nula para este fic y ocupada escribiendo para los otros ._. Sepan disculpar la tardanza! Pero bueno, aquí tienen un nuevo capi :D Dedicado a todos ustedes por tenerme infinita paciencia! n_n***

**Adelantitos: El próximo capítulo se llama Celos... ¿Por qué? Eso ya lo verán ;)**

**Y para aquellos y aquellas que quieren saber cómo será esta historia, les voy anticipando que tendrá 80 capítulos + el epílogo :D Así que aún queda muchísimo por leer, muchos personajes que ya irán apareciendo próximamente, amores, celos, situaciones muy divertidas... De todo! :D Y ya me voy anticipando a que muchas me odiarán por lo que está sucediendo entre Ness y Ben, otras estarán esperando el encuentro con Jake... Todo a su debido tiempo! No les contaré más pero creo que se sorprenderán mucho con el rumbo que va a tomar la historia.**

**Bueno, ya me despido y me dejo de tanto bla bla XD Espero les guste el capi... Ya saben me dejan sus reviews así se si les gusta o no... Se aceptan felicitaciones, críticas, sugerencias, palazos para la autora (?) Okay palazos no ._. Jejeje XD Lo que quieran decirme, ya saben, un review :D**

**Besotes...**

**-EriiNess-**

**PD: Aunque no lo crean... Tendrá continuación esta novela :D Y creo que les encantará n_n***


	12. 12 Jugando con Fuego

12. Jugando con Fuego

-Acomódate en donde quieras hermanito.

-Ya, cuéntame de ese tal Benjamin, acabo de escuchar toda su conversación.

-¡Que chismoso! Hablábamos sobre nuestra cita del sábado. No quiso decirme a dónde me llevará, quería que fuera una sorpresa. Últimamente están todos empeñados en darme sorpresas y yo estoy empezando a odiarlas profundamente… Aunque no puedo negar que hasta ahora fueron lindas- reí.

-¡Menos mal que aclaraste! Estaba a punto de tirarte mi zapato- contestó Riley tirándose en mi cama como si fuera suya. Me tiré junto a él, recostándome contra la fría pared.

-En fin, yo creo que estoy haciendo mal en salir con él… No tengo las mismas aspiraciones ni me agrada tanto. No se, creo que le estoy dando alas sabiendo que pronto es probable que se estrelle contra el suelo.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿A caso no es lindo?

-De los más guapos del curso.

-¿Entonces? Te está preparando sorpresas, parece ser atento contigo, cariñoso… ¿Qué más esperas Nessie? No hay muchos pececitos gordos sueltos como este. Si fuera tú… Yo lo agarraría.

-Pero es que… Mira, te contaré algo que nadie sabe, ni siquiera Becca ni todo mi grupito… Bueno, Becca tiene idea de bastante de este asunto… El punto es que aún no se los he dicho y la verdad que temo las risotadas que puedan llegar a largar cuando se enteren de lo que me sucede- lo miré fijamente a los ojos, mordiendo mi labio, insegura. Pero él era alguien de confianza y sabía que no me iba a fallar. –Solo prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie Riley, ni siquiera a las chicas.

-Mi boca estará sellada con pegamento universal- rió. Siempre con sus chistes y ocurrencias fuera de lo normal. En serio, éramos todo un caso.

-Hay alguien más- solté atropelladamente.

-¿Y cómo rayos no me dijiste nada de eso hasta ahora?

-No tuve oportunidad- argüí a mi favor. –Siempre había alguien a nuestro alrededor y yo no quiero que mi familia se entere. Imagínate cómo se pondrían mis primas… ¡Dios!

-Ya, dime todo de él, cómo se conocieron… ¡Todo! Quiero la historia completa de pe a pa, con cada minúsculo detalle.

-Bueno, no es muy larga… Verás, todo empezó este lunes. Becca estaba emperrada en que me metiera a una de esas páginas de citas por Internet. ¡Fíjate el nivel de locura que tiene esa chica! Se ve que de tanto andar con Jared ya se le quemaron las pocas neuronas que tenía vivas y en órbita… En fin, logró convencerme la chiquilla esa y subí mi perfil con una mísera foto y mis intereses.

-Hasta ahora capto la onda… Vendría a ser algo así como Becca chillando y rogando y volviendo a chillar con que te metas a esa página y tú negándote como buena gruñona y cabezota que eres, hasta que el hartazgo pudo más que la razón y terminaste accediendo a su propuesta.

-Exactamente, nunca mejor descrito… ¡Aunque no soy gruñona! Bueno, quizás un poco- terminé admitiendo entre risas. –Justo cuando ella tenía que irse, un tal Jacob Black respondió a mí perfil y me dejó su mail.

-¿Y lo agregaste?

-Así es. Daba la casualidad que estaba online… Charlamos durante un buen rato hasta que tuvo que irse. Desde ese día quedé prendada de él y no se exactamente cómo sucedió… Solo que… No se, es diferente a los demás. Con él yo soy diferente, soy yo sin restricción alguna. Apenas conociéndolo me siento cómoda conversando con él, sin necesidad de fabricar una fachada.

-Recién fue este lunes y estamos a miércoles Ness…

-Lo mismo sucede con Benjamin

-¿Ya lo viste a Jake?

-Ahí viene el problema, él vive… En Washington.

-Renesmee, he de confirmarlo… Estás completamente loca.

-Lo se, lo se, suena estúpido y yo misma lo creo así. ¿Cómo puedo interesarme en alguien que ni siquiera conozco y que no he visto jamás en mi vida? ¡Fueron solo dos días Riley! ¡Dos! Y estoy como una boba pensando en él como si lo conociera de hace años, como si siempre hubiese sido parte de mí… Juro que no me entiendo.

-Parece que te los eligieras justo Nessie, perfectamente imperfectos e inalcanzables por sobre todas las cosas.

-Gracias Riley, ese comentario es de mucha ayuda y mejora mi estado- repliqué sarcástica.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que te entregues a un amor que no tiene un futuro promisorio? ¿Qué le des tu corazón a un desconocido a miles de kilómetros de distancia? Sabes que esas palabras no saldrán de mi boca nena, por mucho que quieras oírlas. Debes convencerte de que él no es para ti, no te conviene en nada. Solo sufrirás.

-Pero tú no sabes… Washington no es tan lejos después de todo- argüí buscando una vana luz de esperanza en algo que no tenía caso.

-Solo a más de 3700 kilómetros de distancia… Sip, me encanta tu definición de cercanía. ¿No es más simple que te busques un novio a menos de una hora de viaje? Digamos unos… Cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda como máximo. Y creo que Benjamin entra precisamente en esa categoría. Hazme caso y aprovecha lo que tienes al alcance de la mano, no te compliques sin necesidad.

-Pero es que… No entiendes, no es lo mismo. ¡Benjamin no es lo que busco! Es tierno, amable y considerado, lo se… Y también se que él está verdaderamente interesado en mí, pero igual no me cuadra. No lo quiero, no me interesa y tampoco creo que lo haga en un futuro próximo.

-Hazme el favor de intentarlo al menos.

-Eso es lo que hago… Por eso acepté salir con él.

-¿Ves? Eso suena completamente lógico, mucho más que terminar diciéndole _te amo _a una pantalla de computadora.

-¡Oye!

-No me vas a decir que no estoy en lo correcto nena, así sería tu relación con el tal Jake.

-Al menos puedo conservarlo como amigo… Hablando de eso… ¡Rayos! Últimamente tengo el cerebro algo quemado.

-¿Qué sucede? Quizás Becca te contagió- rió.

-Son las ocho y media… ¡Genial! Yo y mis olvidos poco oportunos- de un salto me salí de mi cama y tomé mi computadora portátil, volviendo a ocupar el lugar que hace pocos segundos había dejado.

-Dime que es un chiste.

-No lo es, debo hablar con él. Además así lo conocerás.

-Si, conoceré el color de letras y el tipo de fuente que usa Nessie. Esto me parece un tanto ridículo.

-Ya, verás que cambiarás de opinión.

La configuración tardó en cargarse, como siempre, haciendo que mis nervios saltaran como locos. Riley me veía divertido, a punto de descostillarse de la risa de mi situación. Supongo que a esas alturas mi cara sería impagable, digna de retratar.

Crucé inconcientemente mis dedos cuando empecé a revisar los contactos que tenía en línea. Vamos, tiene que estar… Aunque sea solo por diez minutos.

-¡Hola Jake!- creo que mi notebook casi terminaba estampada contra el suelo del salto que pegué en mi cama. Suerte que la agarré a tiempo.

-¡Linda! Pensé que ya no charlaría contigo, estaba a punto de irme… Pero me quedaré unos minutos más ya que llegaste.

-Jake, si tienes que irte vete, no quiero ser una molestia.

-¡Por favor! Estaba esperando a que te conectaras… Se que hoy era un día bastante ajetreado.

-Ni que lo digas… ¿Pero no se suponía que hasta el fin de semana no podrías venir?- le pregunté recordando nuestra última conversación.

-Pude encontrar un bendito hueco en mi agenda… Algo que dudo que suceda hasta este sábado o domingo. ¿Cómo te fue con el tal Benjamin?

-Pues… Fue extraño. Digamos que su interés no estaba concentrado precisamente en la clase particular que se suponía que iba a darle. Más bien estaba centrado en… Mí.

-Predecible. Aunque no lo culpo al niñato ese, eres muy bonita como para dejarte ir Nessie- una gran sonrisa se expandió por mi rostro. Riley se carcajeó y escuché como me llamaba boba, a lo que solo respondí con un gruñido.

-Si vieras que ahora estoy sonrojada en extremo… Mi amigo está riéndose a mansalva.

-¿Va que me perdí de algo?

-Hoy llegaron unos amigos míos de la infancia desde Inglaterra… ¡La sorpresa que me llevé al saber que eran ellos los que venían a casa! Mamá y los demás no habían querido decirme nada por más que les insistí… ¡Pero al fin están aquí de vuelta!

-Se ve que estás muy feliz Ness. Me alegro por ti.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal el trabajo y la universidad?

-Las matemáticas me están enredando demasiado… Ya no me da más mi capacidad cerebral, creo que me dará un ataque si vuelvo a ver un cálculo. En cuanto al trabajo… Lo mismo de siempre. Señoras demasiado coquetas que pretenden que yo les arregle el auto. Si las vieras…

-Creo que prefiero no ver eso… Suena un poco bizarro. Más bien, se lee de ese modo- mejor que a esas _señoras _no las tuviera cerca porque ni bien intentaran hacerle una de sus coquetas bromas a Jacob yo misma me encargaría de empujarlas a la fosa.

-Yo vestido de traje formal y ellas creyendo que yo mismo me encargaría de su auto-service. O más bien deseando que lo hiciera.

-Ya, entonces no debes estar para nada mal señor Black. Además de tus clientas acosadoras, ¿alguna otra novedad?

-Nada fuera de lo común… Pero sigo un tanto intrigado con respecto al tal Benjamin… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió exactamente?

-Digamos que me dio un curso acelerado de lenguas vivas- fantástica forma de decir que me había besado. –Me invito a salir este sábado.

-Imagino que habrás dicho que si…

-Si, lo hice… Pero no estoy muy de acuerdo con la decisión que tomé. No se si él sea lo que yo quiero.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay otro más en tu lista? Creo que tendré que empezar a preocuparme… Tengo demasiada competencia.

-¿Competencia?

-Pues claro, tantos chicos rondándote todo el día… Harás que me ponga celoso Nessie.

-¡Jake! ¿Y yo qué tengo que decir de tus señoritas? Creo que la que debería estar preocupada soy yo- repliqué. Inconcientemente y sin proponérmelo estaba pasando los límites del simple coqueteo. Y él también lo hacía.

-Nessie, estás loca. Recuerda que no…-comenzó a decir Riley pero lo interrumpí antes de que acabara la frase.

-Lo se, lo se, no lo conozco. Tienes razón, debería controlarme… Pero es como si mi instinto me ordenara hacer esto.

-Pues ponle una mordaza así se calla.

-Riley…-suspiré de manera demasiado audible y volví mi mirada hacia la pantalla nuevamente.

-La diferencia es que a mí ninguna me invitó a salir y tampoco me han besado. A ti si linda.

-Mmm… Buen punto. Supongo que esta vez ganas tú… De todos modos no entiendo por qué tendrías que estar celoso Jake.

-¿Y tú por qué tendrías que estarlo?

-Okay, retiro la pregunta y dejo mis deditos quietitos.

-Creo que con cada palabra que dices me das más razones de entender a Benjamin… Aunque seamos sinceros, lo que hizo fue una gran idiotez.

-¡Yo pensé lo mismo! ¿Qué no hubiera sido más fácil haberme invitado a salir directamente? Se hubiera ahorrado la molestia de toda la perorata de las clases… Y me hubiera ahorrado el trabajo de hacer las fichas explicativas.

-Igual no podemos decir que no fue original con su extraño método de conquista… Jajaja, por dios suena demasiado patético.

-Ahora de veras me estoy planteando el por qué acepté salir con él. En fin, ya es demasiado tarde para negarme, sería un tanto descortés el hacerlo.

-Mi pequeña damita, te dije que no hicieras muchas locuras… Creo que tendré que ir hasta allí a cerciorarme la próxima vez que estés a punto de hacer algo así.

-Te esperaré entonces Jacob… ¡Serás mi nuevo niñero!

-Mmm, preferiría ocupar otro puesto más interesante…

-¿Y ese cuál sería?

-Te dejo que tú misma lo pienses… Yo ya debo irme nena. Con suerte en unos días hablaremos. Que te vaya bien en tu cita y con tus visitas.

-Que descanses… ¡Y ten cuidado con esas señoras!

Jacob se desconectó de inmediato, dejándome con el sinsabor de no poder seguir hablando con él.

-Recuerda que sigo aquí señorita hormonas.

-¿Ah? Lo siento, creo que quedé un poquito tildada.

-Si, un poquito nada más… Es simpático.

-Es más que eso.

-No voy a negarlo, tiene su encanto… Pero, _hello, _vive en la otra punta del país y ni siquiera te enseñó una foto suya.

-No creas que no trato de hacer que eso entre en mi cabeza… Pero es difícil.

-Enfócate en Benjamin y ya… Tienes la ventaja de que el está lejos y no puedes hablar con él a diario. Aprovecha esa distancia y olvídalo.

-Mmm… La mente es capaz de hacerlo y muy rápido en ocasiones… ¿Y el corazón? Él se toma su tiempo Riley… Y el mío tarda demasiado.

-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, esto no nos está llevando a buen puerto… Dijiste que este viernes saldríamos con tu grupo… Exactamente, ¿quiénes vamos?

-Becca, Rach, Alex, Lexi, Kate, Kris, Yuki, tus hermanas y yo... Seremos una multitud en medio de Port Angels.

-¿Y Benjamin?

-Es nuevo… No creo que se sienta cómodo entre tantos que ya se conocen de hace años. Bueno, Kris recién se unió a la pandilla a comienzos de la cursada…

-Yo quería conocerlo…

-No te faltará oportunidad. Este sábado pasa a buscarme así que seguro todos estarán allí para verlo y acosarlo con unas cuantas preguntas sin que yo pueda evitarlo.

-No lo dudes ni por un segundo.

Estuvimos unas horas charlando sobre cualquier cosa sin importancia, a excepción de su compromiso con Victoria. Habían sucedido tantas cosas en su ausencia, tanto en su vida como en la mía.

Yo había acabado la preparatoria sin que él estuviera conmigo para acompañarme. Había tenido el mejor baile de fin de curso hasta que llegó el momento de la coronación y la estúpida de Faith tuvo que arruinar todo. Sabía que iba a ganar ella, era más que obvio, pero lo que no sabía es que estaba empeñada en arruinar mi perfecta noche.

Como sea, ella terminó con la corona incrustada en su frente en medio del escenario, llorando a moco tendido, manchando de maquillaje su lindo vestido. Y yo quede como la violenta del año, sacada del baile por orden del director. En fin, acabé en el estacionamiento del colegio tomando un café doble sobre el capó de mi auto, esperando a que alguien se dignara a salir para ver cómo estaba. No me sorprendió ver que nadie lo hizo.

Pero lo más gracioso fue que ni mi pareja se encargó de asegurarse que estuviera bien. Es más, Seth salió acompañado de Brianna, que destacaba por su horrendo traje de alquiler donde el poliéster chillaba por sobre esa burda imitación del satén. Y yo que había seguido los consejos de mi tía Alice y había comprado mi vestido de terciopelo y seda japonesa azul marino, que destacaba mi figura de manera espléndida, haciéndome ver como una princesa de cuento de hadas… ¡Que gasto inútil!

Al menos tuve una anécdota digna de contar que hizo que Riley y yo nos riéramos durante un buen rato, imaginando el rostro de Faith y su orgullo tendido por los suelos al recibir mi puñetazo. No se si era precisamente un motivo para vanagloriarse pero lo cierto es que me había sentido demasiado bien al hacerlo. Y realmente se lo merecía por haber intentado ponerme en ridículo ante todos.

A eso de las doce apareció papá y literalmente echó a Riley para que yo pudiera descansar, arguyendo que ya tendríamos tiempo de sobra para charlar de nuestros asuntos.

Me hubiera gustado estar un rato más con él, pero Edd tenía razón, yo necesitaba dormir y organizar mies pensamientos para el día de mañana. Pero sobre todo tenía que plantearme que haría con Benjamin y cómo lo enfrentaría en clases.

Y ahí volvíamos otra vez al punto de inicio del problema. ¿Benjamin o Jacob? Benjamin estaba aquí, siempre dispuesto, preocupado por lo que me sucedía… Tierno, atento, amable y lindo por demás. ¿Qué me ofrecía Jake que él no pudiera darme? Simplemente no lo se. Jake estaba fuera de mi alcance, a miles y miles de kilómetros. Era dulce, gracioso y podía hablar con él sin el más mínimo pudor pero aún así no era suficiente… O eso es lo que intentaba hacerme creer a mí misma, porque con cada día que pasaba me atraía más la idea contraria. Era el deseo de lo prohibido, de la perfección inalcanzable e imposible… Era estar arrinconándome voluntariamente contra las redes de un amor que me haría sufrir, tarde o temprano. Pero, ¿rechazaría la oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad solo por temor a perderla después?

Yo lo sabía, estaba jugando con fuego y en cualquier momento podría quemarme más de la cuenta. Y aún así no me importaba.

**Nuevo capitulo! Espero les esté gustando la historia :D Subo lo más rápido que puedo nuevos capis pero si ven que me atraso es porque también tengo que actualizar otras 4 novelas más una publicación de One Shots que tengo n_n* Sabrán disculpar si tardo!**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a , Jeannette Cullen Black y Mony Black :D Espero lo disfruten!**

**Gracias por leer y si quieren me dejan un review ^^ No cuesta nada, es solo un minutito mas y asi me hacen saber que tal les parece la historia n_n**

**Besos desde Argentina :D**


	13. 13 Dudas

13. Dudas

Jueves por la mañana. Otro día más, nublado como siempre, con una llovizna intermitente que hacía que la humedad se asentara con más firmeza. Una densa niebla lo cubría todo, creando un panorama totalmente gris. Totalmente deprimente.

No tenía la más mínima gana de ir al instituto hoy porque eso significaba encontrarme con Benjamin y, en si, no era algo que me agradara particularmente, no con todas las dudas que tenía en mi cabeza. _Convéncete Renesmee, es tu mejor opción._

Los chicos aún no se habían despertado y mis primitas tampoco –lo cual no me extrañaba- así que desayuné junto con mamá y papá. Carlisle y Esme estaban discutiendo algo en el estudio y mis tíos… No tenía la más pálida idea de dónde estaban ellos y ni se me ocurrió preguntarlo siquiera.

-Y, ¿cómo te fue ayer Nessie? Con tanto alboroto no tuvimos mucho tiempo para charlar- dijo mamá luego de darle un sorbo a su taza de café. Me quedé mirando mi taza de cereales como si estuvieran transmitiendo una película, sin atreverme a alzar la mirada. -¿Nessie?

-¿Si?- pregunté haciéndome la desentendida.

-Creo que nuestra hija no tiene mucho interés de contarnos amor- comentó papá.

-Eso veo.

-Todo fue bien.

-Volviste muy pronto, eso nos sorprendió.

-Se enteró de que teníamos visitas y no quiso demorarme más, así que me trajo de vuelta antes de tiempo- mentí casi descaradamente, echándome otro bocado de mis cereales.

-Ah… Que amable de su parte.

-Lo mismo creo ma… En fin, ya debo irme, quedé con juntarme un rato antes con el grupo.

-¿Segura? Parece más que huyeras de nosotros nena.

-Papá, por favor- blanqueé los ojos soltando un suspiro para después abrazarlos a ambos. -Los quiero, nos vemos más tarde.

Salí casi corriendo de casa, con la mochila colgada en mi hombro y las llaves del auto en la mano. Para cuando estaba llegando a la puerta escuché que las revoltosas de Jaslice y Rosemmett estaban bajando así que solo basto que oyera el sonido de sus pisadas en los escalones para que apurara todavía más el paso. Nada peor que cruzárselas a la mañana cuando tienen los cables pelados, listos para que todo explote.

Una vez en el coche, encendí como cada mañana el stereo y lo puse en mi estación de radio favorita, donde ahora podía escucharse una canción de Pink. El velocímetro marcaba sesenta kilómetros por hora, así que llegaría en unos pocos minutos para, por supuesto, encontrarme con un panorama desierto. No creía que en una de esas casualidades alguno de los chicos llegara temprano, por lo que no tendría nada que hacer más que quedarme sentada en el pequeño parque que había a la entrada. Al menos eso era mejor que soportar las preguntas de mis padres –y de cualquiera de mi familia- con respecto a Benjamin. No quería hablar al respecto ni quería pensar sobre ello tampoco. Y con suerte que no se habían enterado de que se le había ocurrido besarme porque, en ese caso, me asediarían por días con sus comentarios al respecto.

Como había predicho, el instituto estaba vacío a aquellas horas. Bajé del auto con mi mochila a cuestas y me senté en una de las bancas, sacando mi libro de ejercicios para revisar si tenía todo completo. Si, se notaba que no tenía absolutamente nada más que hacer. Se notaba y mucho.

Lexi fue la primera en llegar de mis amigos y me sacó de mi ensimismamiento soporífero. Por supuesto le conté toda la historia de Benjamin y con lujo de detalles para que me diera su sincera opinión al respecto de lo que estaba sucediendo entre nosotros dos.

Lo único que pudo decirme es lo mismo que yo ya sabía internamente y que me obligaba a negar. Si realmente no me interesaba, no debería darle falsas esperanzas como lo estaba haciendo. Tenía razón, claro que la tenía, pero ella no sabía la otra parte de la historia que incluía a Jacob.

Los demás del grupo tardaron algo más en llegar, aunque también terminaron enterándose de las noticias. Alex no sabía si desmayarse o desternillarse a carcajadas, por lo que su expresión era un verdadero poema; Yuki se había quedado sin decir absolutamente nada al respecto, mirando a sus zapatos; Kate estaba tan emocionada como si hubiera encontrado un millón de dólares y Kristen… Ella era la que lo había tomado con más calma todo lo que yo había dicho.

Les rogué unas cientos de veces que nada de mencionar aquello y que ni se les ocurriera hacer una broma o algo por el estilo –y eso iba más bien para Alex, que sabía que terminaría haciéndome alguna jugarreta- porque si no sería capaz de estamparles cada uno de mis libros en sus cabezas. Ya tenía suficiente con la tarea de soportar la mirada de Ben sobre mí la mañana completa y su presencia a sol y a sombra junto a mí. Solo faltaban escasos minutos para que la clase empezara, lo que marcaba el inicio de mi tortura.

Lo se, lo se, ¿cómo es que me parecía tan grave como para tomarlo como una tortura? De hecho, no es que hubiera pasado algo malo, al contrario. Pero es que me sentía demasiado presionada, demasiado confundida e incluso demasiado asustada de lo que pudiera llegar a pasar a futuro. Si lo rechazaba, sería una gran desilusión para él y, quizás, terminaría odiándome. Si lo aceptaba, estaba sentenciándome a fingir un amor que no existía y que, muy probablemente, nunca existiría.

La clase fue espantosamente demoledora y aburrida. Ben se había sentado otra vez junto a mí, aunque era el lugar de Kate –y de Lexi en varias ocasiones-. Su presencia tan cercana hacía que se me erizaran los vellos de la nuca y que se me pusiera la piel de gallina, así que evitaba mirarlo muy seguido… Pero era prácticamente imposible. Su rostro se giraba cada dos segundos o fingía que necesitaba mi ayuda para que le diera toda mi atención.

Para colmo, el profesor Mallory parecía muy complacido conmigo como su tutora, por lo que las posibilidades de sacarme ese trabajo pesado de encima eran no solo escasas, si no nulas. Gracias destino.

Ya para cuando faltaban unos treinta minutos para que la clase acabara, saqué discretamente el celular y escribí un breve mensaje para Alex.

-_A la salida nos juntamos todos, tenemos que arreglar lo de mañana- _apreté la tecla de envío y guardé de nuevo mi móvil sin esperar la respuesta.

Mañana, viernes al fin. Tendríamos una auténtica salida de grupo… Con Ben de colado. Pero no me importaría mucho, estarían todos mis amigos, lo cual hacía que fuera menos grave la situación. Además, el que estaría verdaderamente incómodo sería él, no yo. Era nuevo y no conocía a mi pandilla todavía. Apenas si había cruzado unas palabras con Yuki y Alex, y mi amigo y él no se habían caído en gracia.

-¿Sucede algo Nessie?- preguntó Benjamin en un susurro.

-¿Eh? No, solo pienso en mañana. Cuando termine la clase nos juntamos todos fuera del instituto para arreglar una salida a la que estás invitado.

-Genial… Así conoceré un poco mejor a tus amigos.

-Precisamente. Ya que eres recién llegado, necesitas integrarte- dije al tiempo que el señor Mallory me echaba una mirada desaprobatoria que decidí no dejar pasar.

Me quedé en silencio por el resto de la clase, total ya no faltaban más de un par de minutos. Anoté con rapidez la tarea que el profesor había copiado en el pizarrón hacía un rato y guardé algunos apuntes que ya no usaría.

Ni bien sonó el timbre terminé de guardar lo que quedaba sobre mi pupitre y me colgué el bolso al hombro mientras me ponía de pie, esperando a que Benjamin me siguiera por los corredores al igual que el resto de los chicos. Como era un instituto pequeño comparado con una universidad o preparatoria, no había muchos alumnos saliendo del mismo. Eso era algo que en verdad me gustaba, ya que odiaba las concentraciones masivas de gente. Si, totalmente ridículo lo mío, pero era la verdad. Soy de esas personas que necesitan tener su espacio personal, a las que no les gusta para nada ser aplastada como milanesa para salir de algún lugar en particular.

Una vez fuera, me senté sobre el capó de mi auto mientras los demás comenzaban a rodearme. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de estudiantes que éramos en el curso, nuestro grupo era abrumadoramente grande. Tenía suerte de haberlos encontrado, de que hubieran aparecido en mi vida y me hubieran aceptado en la suya.

Alex y Yuki se apostaron a mi izquierda, mientras que Kate y Lexi se colocaron a la derecha de Benjamin, que estaba a mi lado. Kris se conformó con quedar frente a mí, sus brazos cruzados contra su pecho, visiblemente de mal humor.

-Kris, ¿y esa cara? Sabemos que las clases del señor Mallory no son precisamente como ir a un parque de diversiones pero… ¿Es para tanto?- dije esbozando una sonrisa.

-No pasé una buena noche, es todo. Estoy a punto de caerme dormida aquí mismo- contestó al tiempo que intentaba reprimir un bostezo, fracasando en el intento.

-Bien, ¿quiénes saldremos mañana? ¿Y a dónde iremos?

-No les conté nada aún, pero ayer Riley, Shelly y Kristie llegaron desde Cambridge. Se quedaran aquí por un buen tiempo.

-¿Y ellos son?

-Mis mejores amigos de toda la vida. Hace como un año que no los veía. Rachel y Rebecca ya los conocen y les podrán decir al igual que yo que son geniales. Estoy segura que les caerán de maravilla.

-¿Tus mejores amigos? ¡Nos robaron el puesto!- comentó Yuki.

-Más bien ustedes se lo robaron a ellos- repliqué sonriente. Al fin la presión que había estado sintiendo cedía un poco.

-Entonces, ¿a qué hora nos juntamos?- inquirió Alex, que hasta ahora había estado callado, mirando atentamente el brazo de Benjamin que descansaba sobre mi cintura.

-Creo que sería bueno juntarnos al mediodía para almorzar juntos y tener un tiempo para charlar antes de ver una película. Ya saben, Port Angels no es el lugar más interesante que se pueda encontrar… Pero es lo único con lo que contamos.

-Por mí está bien, hace mucho que no nos juntamos todos. Extraño a esas chiquillas.

-De acuerdo con Alex totalmente, cuenten conmigo- dijo Kate.

-Y conmigo- le siguió Lexi.

-Cuento con todos, ¿vale?

-Así se habla. Y ahora, para nuestras casas que me muero de hambre- concluyó Yuki.

Nos despedimos entre un lío de abrazos y besos en las mejillas, hasta que solo quedamos Benjamin y yo junto a mi auto. Saqué las llaves del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y comencé a jugar con ellas, escuchando el sonoro tintineo de mi llavero. No quería hablar, solo quería subirme a mi coche y salir a la carretera de una vez por todas.

Estaba confundida sobremanera con esto de tener a Ben conmigo. Si, lo quería un poquito. Si, me parecía extremadamente encantador. Si, era lindo como el solo podía serlo. Y si, era el chico que cualquier chica desearía tener. Pero no, no era el que yo deseaba. No, no era en quien pensaba todo el tiempo. No, no era Jacob.

Sacudí mi cabeza sacándome esas ideas de mi mente –o tratando de hacerlo- y volví a mirar a Benjamin, que seguía tan prendado de mí como en un principio. Su brazo alrededor de mi cuerpo empezaba a quemarme, como si derritiera mi piel. Me revolví incómoda, saliendo de la postura en la que estaba.

-Nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

-Eso creo Renesmee. Te quiero- dijo y besó mis labios con delicadeza y extrema ternura.

-Yo también- dije luego de separarme lo suficiente. Grave error.

Mis mejillas ardían furiosamente para cuando él ya estaba a unos cuantos metros, subiéndose a su auto. Escondí disimuladamente mi rostro detrás de mi cabello mientras trataba torpemente de abrir la puerta de mi mini Cooper, casi al punto de aullar histérica al no conseguirlo luego de dos intentos.

Respiré hondo, tratando de acompasar mi ritmo cardiaco acelerado, y traté una última vez, cediendo la puerta inmediatamente. Tomé asiento y puse las llaves en el arranque, sacando el auto de allí bruscamente.

El verde intenso y oscuro de los pinos a mi alrededor me oprimió todavía más en vez de ejercer su efecto tranquilizador en mí. Mi pie se hundió en el acelerador, viendo como el velocímetro se iba al demonio. Y ni me inmuté al respecto, por más que supiera que estaba violando las leyes.

-Benjamin, llegaste para joderme la vida. Igual que lo hizo Jacob- dije en voz alta, casi en un gruñido.

Entre ellos dos, mi cerebro pasaría a ser historia si no controlaba mis emociones. Y no parecía que eso fuera a pasar dentro de poco.


End file.
